(3) Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone
by Deliverer
Summary: When Cassim comes across the Destiny Stone, things turn bad. Having had contact with something of great power in his past, the stone reacts. Now Aladdin is alone in a world that despises him. With no allies left, his last hope rests in his enemy. With their mother's journal in hand and an unexpected ally, its up to the brothers to fix this. If they can survive each other, that is.
1. Backfire!

**Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone**

(A/N: Now for the third installment of my Aladdin series. Hopefully this one lives up to the others, or even better surpasses it. I know the first seriously needs to be revamped. Nonetheless, enjoy.

Backfire!

Cassim rode towards the Temple of Destiny guardedly. It looked quiet enough. He smiled victoriously. He dismounted his horse and walked towards the steps and up. He reached the door and peered cautiously inside. According to that strange figure he'd met in the alley, who he hadn't been able to see and so had been uneasy about, this was where the Destiny Stone was kept. He would have to be on the lookout for traps now. If this stone of destiny truly had the power to reward you handsomely as well as show you your destiny, he wanted a part of it. He told himself he wouldn't take it, for a seer named Phasir had met him along the way and warned him against such action, saying he would pay dearly if he did. He just wanted to touch it. To see what was in store for him and those he loved.

"Who goes there?" a voice boomed suddenly the moment he set foot inside. He gasped and looked ahead quickly. There stood a dark guardian with an axe!

"My name is Cassim," Cassim replied. "I have heard of the Destiny Stone and wanted to view it."

"Thief!" the guard yelled.

"I don't want to take it, friend, just to touch it," Cassim replied calmly, but his hand went to his sheathed scimitar.

"Guardian, who goes there?" a woman's voice curiously asked. The guardian turned, Cassim gasped, looking ahead. There stood a beautiful blonde woman next to a large dark skinned man.

"Who are you, might I ask?" Cassim questioned.

"We are Minos and Fatima," Minos replied. "We were once a band of thieves who longed for the Destiny Stone. Unfortunately, it captured us inside of it for years, and when we finally emerged we were monsters. There were five of us once, two of us escaped, one refused to change his ways and remained a monster to his death."

"Five?" Cassim asked.

"Minos and I, Aziz, a monkey named Abu, and a street rat named Aladdin," Fatima replied.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Aladdin? You know my son?!" Cassim exclaimed, eyes lighting up brightly.

"Your son?" the two exclaimed at once as the Guardian silently listened.

"Yes, my son!" Cassim exclaimed. "How is he? Has he come here recently? What about the others?" Cassim quickly fired off.

"Slow down, old man," Minos stated. "We have not seen him for some time, but last we heard of him he had married the Princess Jasmine and had only just recently returned from their honeymoon."

"What do you want here?" Fatima questioned.

"I was once the King of Thieves. The Forty Thieves, to be exact. But things changed. I changed. I heard of the Destiny Stone. My desire, I admit, was at first to steal it, but a seer warned me against it. Now all I want is to see it with my own eyes and to feel it. And perhaps see my destiny as well," he answered.

"It is dangerous, very much so," the guardian warned.

"I live dangerously," Cassim answered haughtily.

"Most definitely Aladdin's father," Fatima remarked with a smirk as the man went by them boldly. The three followed him uncertainly.

"The Destiny Stone has powers we do not even now comprehend! There are no rules, it acts as it will. Once it was safe to lay hands upon, but it has become unstable since its shattering and reforming. This is madness, and if you go through with it you may regret it," the guardian warned, trying to stop him.

"Leave me be old man. I have this under control," Cassim boastfully declared. He went up to the stone and looked at it in awe. "It's beautiful," he murmured.

"Isn't it though?" Fatima said admiringly.

1001 Arabian Nights

Cassim slowly reached up to it. "Just one touch," he said in a daze. His hand touched the cold red gem and he shivered violently. The power in this object, he could just feel it! What fool would have dared take this stone from its pedestal? Just then it lit up. He gasped and pulled away. "What?" he asked. He looked back at the other three and was alarmed to see their fearful expressions. Instantly he knew this shouldn't have been happening. He looked quickly back with a gasp. He backed away in terror along with Fatima, Minos, and the guardian. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"It has reacted to your touch," the guardian declared.

"Meaning?" Minos demanded for Cassim.

"He has had contact with someone or something of intense power in his past. Power it does not like," the guardian replied.

"Impossible, I've never been in contact with intense power in my life except…" he trailed off and gasped. "No…" he finished.

"What?" Fatima demanded.

" _Her_ ," Cassim tightly replied, fear, hope, hurt, and another emotion they didn't dare recognize appearing in his eyes.

1001 Arabian Nights

Just then a familiar laugh echoed. The three spun around quickly with gasps. "Aziz!" Minos exclaimed in shock.

"You did it, you touched the stone! Finally!" Aziz exclaimed. "She said it would work, she was right!"

"You!" Cassim exclaimed. This was the figure who had told him to come here!

"Who said it would work? What's happened? How dare you come here!? You were supposed to be dead, turned into a star!" Fatima screamed at him.

"None of your business who. What's happened is that Aladdin is about to suffer the consequences of his father's error. As for my demise and survival, that's for me to know and you never to find out," Aziz answered. He laughed wickedly then added, turning to the stone, "She knew when he touched it that things would backfire. She knew that, given his contact with power in the past, the stone was going to react. Its aura may not be able to catch the man himself, like it did to us, but it will settle for the one that got away so long ago, the only child of the thief who dared lay hands on it. This will be so much fun to watch!" Aziz crooned. Just then light shot out, going through Fatima, Minos, Cassim, and the guardian! They all screamed in anguish and fell to the ground.

Cassim shook his head and looked sharply up with a gasp. What had happened? "What have you done? What will happen to Aladdin?" Cassim shouted furiously.

"Aladdin?" Fatima suddenly hissed. He looked sharply over.

"That street rat deserves to die!" Minos exclaimed loudly.

"But for now, we can settle with his father," the guardian growled, rising up. Cassim gasped, leaping to his feet. They had just been talking affectionately of Aladdin, though. The four were friends! Why were they after his son _now_? Wait… No… He looked sharply at Aziz. Aziz laughed. Cassim ran at him, rage consuming him, but Aziz was gone. The king of thieves looked around desperately for the goblin thing. Just then he heard the swishing of an axe and ducked just in time. He fled for his horse desperately. He had to get out. He had to warn his son!

1001 Arabian Nights

They galloped over the desert. Finally out of danger, Cassim reined it in to let it rest, as well as himself. It was then that Aziz's voice came to his mind, whispering to him just what had happened and why. Cassim had never been more terrified of anything in his life. This couldn't be happening, it _couldn't_ be! "No, Aladdin!" he cried in anguish as the horse reared up whinnying. He had to get to Agrabah as fast as possible. His child needed him now more than ever!


	2. Attacked

**Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone**

(A/N:I think I may put two chapters up today just because this one feels incomplete. Reviews on each encouraged.)

Attacked!

Abu chattered in annoyance as he and Aladdin walked through the marketplace. Aladdin chuckled, saying, "Easy Abu. We're just here to pick up a couple of things for Jasmine and Sultan's party." Abu folded his arms in annoyance, grumbling. Aladdin laughed and stopped at a booth. "Excuse me!" he called. The merchant, Omar, paused curiously then turned.

"You!" he said in disbelief.

"Hey, easy, I'm not here to steal anything. I'm done with that, remember?" Aladdin teased. "I'd like to purchase…"

"You worthless little street rat!" Omar shot, grabbing a knife and brandishing it. Aladdin gasped and dodged the blow.

"Whoa, hey!" he exclaimed. Abu shrieked at the man in anger, protectiveness, and fear. Aladdin backed into another citizen and turned, saying, "Oh, sorry."

The person took one look at him and her eyes narrowed. "You! Street rat, street rat!" she began screaming. Others began to turn, friendly expressions disappearing the instant they saw him.

"What's going on?" Aladdin wondered. Abu chattered uncertainly. "I hear you," he replied. He suddenly shoved over a stack of barrels onto the gathering mob and turned to flee. The voices were fading. He had to get out of sight.

"There!" Abu chattered. Aladdin nodded and darted through the streets into a back alley.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin slid to a halt and looked around panting, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. All of a sudden he spotted some familiar faces. "Dhandi, Waheed, thank goodness!" Aladdin exclaimed, hurrying towards the two children. They gasped and turned to face him.

"Aladdin!" Dhandi gasped, paling and backing behind Waheed.

"Dhandi, Waheed, what's wrong? Why is everyone suddenly turning on me?" Aladdin asked, taken aback and confused as to why the children were backing away from him. "Dhandi, Waheed?"

"Get away from us!" Waheed yelled at Aladdin, picking up a heavy object and throwing it at him. Aladdin gasped, backing away in shock.

"What's going on?" he mused aloud.

"Aladdin," Abu nervously chattered. Then he heard the voices coming closer. Aladdin gasped and turned. There, at the end of the alley, stood the mob. Aladdin gasped. "Run!" Abu exclaimed. Aladdin bolted.

Aladdin tore towards the palace. Something weird was going on, and he needed to get to the bottom of it stat. All at once an arrow brushed behind his head and he froze with a gasp, sharply looking over. A man was shooting at him, and behind him stood others who held weapons of various types. "Oh this isn't good," Aladdin remarked. He backed away, ducked under the next arrow that was let fly, then fled the streets as objects were thrown or shot at him, and the people of Agrabah shouted insults and curses.

1001 Arabian Nights

It seemed forever before Aladdin finally was able to get to the palace, panting and out of breath. "Aladdin, Aladdin!" Abu chattered.

"Easy Abu, we're safe now. We need to tell Jasmine and the Sultan what's going on, though," Aladdin declared.

"Okay!" Abu agreed. Aladdin ran for the throne room.

"Sultan!" he cried, bursting inside.

Sultan started and exclaimed, "Aladdin! My boy, whatever is the matter?"

"Sultan, something strange is going on in Agrabah," Aladdin replied. "The-the citizens, they began to turn on me and chase me. Sultan, they tried to _kill_ me! They chased us all the way back here!"

"What?!" Sultan exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, this is bad," Genie suddenly said, appearing from behind Sultan's chair dressed as a maid.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked, confused as to why Genie was dressed as a maid.

"Genie, if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, my throne is fine. It doesn't need to be upgraded or cleaned," Sultan insisted.

"I beg to differ," Genie replied. "Check it out, ejection seat in case of attempted assassination!" Sultan cried out in alarm as the seat shot into the air. "And minty fresh too."

"Genie, bring him back down!" Aladdin ordered.

"Fine," Genie sulked, snapping his fingers. Sultan dizzily held his head then shook it off, frowning at Genie. Genie grinned innocently.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Humph, now, back to you my boy," Sultan said. "Rasoul!" Sultan called.

"Yes, your highness," Rasoul answered, racing into the throne room with his blade drawn, alarmed.

"Rasoul, gather your most trusted guards. I order you to protect Aladdin. Something strange is happening in Agrabah," Sultan answered.

"But your highness…" Rasoul began to protest.

"No buts," Sultan firmly ordered.

Rasoul sighed, saying as he bowed, "As you wish, your majesty."

"Thanks Sultan. I need to tell Jasmine," Aladdin declared.

"Tell me what?" Jasmine's voice suddenly said. Aladdin looked quickly over only to see her emerging from a hallway, Sadira at her side, Iago perched on Sadira's shoulder, Carpet and Rajah following them. Aladdin hurried up to her and held her tightly. Concerned, Jasmine asked, "Aladdin?" Aladdin pulled away and kissed her softly, then told her and Sadira the whole story.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Well _that's_ weird," Sadira remarked.

"Tell me about it," Aladdin agreed.

"Great, another problem," Iago complained from Sadira's shoulder. Sadira rolled her eyes and held his beak shut. Iago tried to protest, but Sadira held it firmly.

"Aladdin…" Jasmine began worriedly.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm still here," Aladdin assured.

Jasmine looked uncertain then smirked. Suddenly, though, her smirk fell and she looked around confusedly. "Aladdin, where's Abu?"

"What?" Aladdin questioned, becoming concerned as he too looked about. "He was here a second ago." Just then they heard a vicious monkey shriek and gasped, looking up. Abu pounced from the ceiling and onto Aladdin, teeth bared. "Abu!" Aladdin exclaimed, holding the monkey back as the creature slashed and bit at his face.

"Abu, stop it! What's come over you?!" Jasmine exclaimed, running up to the monkey and seizing him. He struggled viciously.

Sadira, shocked, dropped Iago's beak and gasped. "Ah! Monkey boy's gone loco!" Iago cried.

"He's caught the 'it!'" Genie exclaimed in alarm.

"My word!" Sultan exclaimed.

All at once Abu bit Jasmine's hand! She screamed in pain, dropping him. Rajah roared in anger and pounced, but Abu was out of his reach. The monkey leapt on Aladdin again, clawing at his eyes. "I've got this, I've got this!" Iago exclaimed, flying to the monkey and seizing him in his talons. "Easy monkey, this isn't like you!" Iago said, flying Abu high into the air. Abu, however, struggled loose and dropped to the ground. Growling now, he darted at Aladdin!

"Aladdin, run!" Sultan exclaimed. Aladdin, taken aback, turned and fled with Jasmine, Sadira, Sultan, and Genie.

Carpet suddenly darted ahead, wrapping tightly around Abu. Abu shrieked and tore at Carpet's fibres, but suddenly Rajah pounced and pinned the monkey under his paws. Iago, Carpet, and Rajah surrounded the simian to be sure he didn't escape, all looking very uncertain and a little worried as well.

1001 Arabian Nights

The other five ran down the hall. Turning a corner they ran straight into Rasoul and the guards! "There you are Rasoul," Sultan declared, having been the only one not to fall to the ground. He helped up his daughter and the others, saying, "Things are getting most strange."

"Strange?" Fasoud, the fattest one, questioned.

"Wonderful," Hakim, the skinny one, sarcastically remarked. With that, they explained what had just transpired in the throne room.

"So be it. We shall go immediately to the throne room and capture the creature," Rasoul declared.

"If you hurt him…" Aladdin began angrily. Jasmine put a pacifying hand on Aladdin's shoulder. Aladdin looked at her then sighed sadly, nodding. Cautiously the group neared the throne room.

Rasoul took the door and said, "On the count of three. One, two, three!" With that he threw open the door only to have Rajah pounce at him! He cried out in alarm and hit the ground. Rajah took out Aladdin!

"Rajah!" Jasmine screamed. All at once Carpet darted passed and wrapped tightly around Aladdin's body, preventing him from holding back the tiger's claws! Rajah raised his paw to strike, but Genie would have none of it.

"Whoa! Easy pussy cat, don't get your tail in a twist!" Genie exclaimed, zapping Rajah into a kitten.

"Eat talon Aladdin!" Iago suddenly exclaimed from inside, diving Aladdin, talons drawn. Aladdin cried out in alarm.

"Iago, no!" Sadira cried. The bird never listened. She gasped and grabbed out a handful of sand, throwing it. Instantly it created a sandstorm, blowing the bird off course and into a wall. Genie zapped Carpet, making the rug release Aladdin. Abu was charging again. Rasoul frowned, after getting over the shock of the attack, and seized the monkey by the tail. Fasoud grabbed kitten Rajah while Hakim seized Iago. Carpet was still frozen.

1001 Arabian Nights

The remainder of them regrouped, panting. Aladdin was limping slightly. "Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed, running to him and hugging him. He held her fearfully back.

"We'll lock the creatures in the treasury," Rasoul declared.

"What, oh yes, treasury, quite," Sultan replied, still dazed. Shocked, he returned to his throne and sat in it.

"Father, are you alright?" Jasmine questioned.

"Fine, my dear, fine, just shaken up," Sultan answered.

"What could have possibly happened to turn everyone suddenly on _Aladdin_?" Sadira mused aloud.

"Princess, I suggest you take your friends and go up to your chambers," Rasoul declared. Jasmine nodded, holding Aladdin's hand tightly. The guards went to the treasury and threw the animals and Carpet in, locking it tightly. The monkey shrieks, bird squawks, roars, and other were heard on the other side, desperately trying to get out. Aladdin lowered his head sadly.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin paced back and forth worriedly in Jasmine's room. "Well Al, things can't get much worse," Genie remarked, trying to cheer him up.

"Was that supposed to _help_ me, Genie?" Aladdin sharply asked.

"Sorry Al, just trying to make you feel better," Genie defended.

Aladdin sighed, saying, "Thanks Genie." He looked out the window silently a moment, then said, "This doesn't make any sense. I haven't angered anyone recently. There hasn't even been any attacks on Agrabah since _Mozenrath_."

"Revenge?" Jasmine offered.

"Unlikely, this doesn't seem like Mozenrath's bag of tricks," Sadira declared.

"I don't know…" Aladdin said, trailing off. After a moment he declared, "I'm going to ask Sultan if anything's come up recently. Some political thing gone bad, maybe? He might be able to see something we've missed."

"Al, you're relying on the Sultan?" Genie questioned, shocked.

"My father's wiser than he appears," Jasmine defended, folding her arms.

"Exactly," Aladdin stated, walking out. There, waiting, stood Rasoul and the guards. "Rasoul, I'm going down to see Sultan."

"Then of course we're to follow," Rasoul said, bored, annoyed, and angry at it all. Aladdin chuckled then headed off, the guards following.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin entered the throne room only to see Sultan sitting, eyes shut tightly. "Sultan?" Aladdin began. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The Sultan sharply looked up, startled, then his eyes narrowed dangerously. Aladdin gasped, stepping back. He'd never seen the Sultan like this before! Apparently neither had the guards, for they all stepped back with gasps as well, and Rasoul drew his scimitar. "S-Sultan?" Aladdin repeated.

"Aladdin! Street rat! You imposter, you worthless little thief, you will leave my daughter and get out of my palace this instant, or so help me I will have you executed on the spot!" Sultan roared.

"What?! Sultan, what's wrong with you?" Aladdin demanded. The guards gaped in awe.

"Rasoul, guards, kill him!" Sultan ordered. Aladdin gasped and whirled, fully expecting Rasoul and the others to take the opportunity they'd so longed for. To his shock, however, none of them moved, only stared at the Sultan in horror.

All at once Rasoul recovered, saying, "W-why yes, o-of course your majesty. Seize him!" Rasoul ordered.

"Rasoul!" Aladdin cried in protest, struggling in the grip of Hakim and Fasoud. Swiftly, however, the guards left the room and shut the throne room door.

No sooner had they done so when the guards released Aladdin. "I can't believe I'm doing this for you, street rat," Rasoul declared, obviously flustered and worried.

"What?" Aladdin questioned in shock.

"I'm about to disobey a direct order and spare your life," Rasoul explained.

"We are in trouble," Fasoud moaned.

"We have no choice. The other guards have turned on him as well," Hakim declared.

"W-what are you going to do?" Aladdin wondered.

"Smuggle you away and hide you from the Sultan's wrath. Stay in the princesses chambers. You cannot afford to go anywhere else," Rasoul explained as swiftly Fasoud put a sack over Aladdin's head as if bringing him to the execution, and Hakim tied his hands together. "This way they will all think we are obeying Sultan," Rasoul declared. "Come on men, we have a job to do."

1001 Arabian Nights

Swiftly the three guards smuggled Aladdin through the palace. Soon enough they reached the princesses chambers and knocked. Jasmine, Sadira, and Genie heard, then Jasmine swiftly rose to answer the door. No sooner had she opened it when Aladdin was thrust in! "Aladdin!" she exclaimed. "What have you done to him!?"

"Saved his life," Rasoul replied. "The Sultan ordered him executed, princess."

"What?" Jasmine hoarsely whispered as Sadira and Genie unbound his hands and uncovered his head.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine," Aladdin said, holding her tightly. "Your father's fallen victim to whatever's happening _too_."

"The plot thickens," Genie darkly said. "Something must be done! Time to put on my thinking cap." He sat down and transformed into The Thinker.

The others waited silently for a time. Finally getting bored, Rasoul said, "Enough of this. We have jobs to do. We'll search around the palace for a hint as to what could be happening. Princess Jasmine." The three bowed to her then swiftly left.


	3. Cassim's Return

**Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone**

(A/N: Second up today.)

Cassim's Return

"You think he's getting anything?" Sadira wondered as they watched Genie.

"Genie'll pull through," Aladdin confidently said.

"I have nothing," Genie exclaimed right after, and Aladdin's confident expression fell. "I can't even _fathom_ it!"

"Well we can't stay here and do nothing. Aladdin's _life_ is on the line," Jasmine declared.

"I'll transport us to my hideaway. Maybe one of the scrolls in my library will tell us what's going on," Sadira stated.

"Do it," Aladdin agreed, nodding. Sadira went to an hourglass and poured the sand out onto the floor. She raised her hands over it and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to transport them, however, the door was suddenly flung open and in burst the three guards.

"Seize him!" Rasoul's voice boomed.

The others gasped in shock. Before anyone could move, Aladdin was viciously seized and dragged towards the door struggling. "Aladdin, no!" Jasmine screamed.

"Let him go!" Sadira ordered as other guards swarmed in and held the two girls back.

"Hold on Al, I've got you!" Genie exclaimed. Just then, however, the guards violently threw Jasmine and Sadira to the ground drawing their swords!

"Genie, no, protect Jasmine and Sadira!" Aladdin ordered.

Genie gasped, looking back. The guards were bringing down the blades. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Genie darted instantly back, seizing the girls and dropping them on Jasmine's bed. He instantly attacked the guards right after, knocking them out of the room and going after them! Rasoul, his two top minions Hakim and Fasoud, and Aladdin were nowhere to be seen.

One of the other guards scrambled to his feet and slammed the doors of the princess's room shut while the entity was focused on three others, quickly locking it from outside. Genie was none the wiser. The guards, however, were beating a hasty retreat, and the one who'd locked them in was no exception. He followed. Genie laughed loudly, saying, "Feel the might of my semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic powers!" He transformed into a wrestler and took a few jabs. Turning back, he poofed into the room again.

1001 Arabian Nights

The first thing he saw was Jasmine and Sadira trying to yank open the door. "Genie, help us!" Sadira ordered.

"Genie, don't, we can get out. You have to go after Aladdin, please! They're going to kill him!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"They locked you two in!?" Genie exclaimed.

"We'll get out, just save my husband!" Jasmine begged.

"Jazz, are you sure," Genie began, worried that something bigger might be planned.

"Go!" Jasmine ordered.

"Right! I'm on my way!" Genie replied, zipping out of the room. It didn't take a genius to know exactly where the guards were bringing the boy. The walk of death.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin struggled viciously against the guards as they forced him down over the executioners block. He gasped as Rasoul came up to him, scimitar at the ready. "Genie!" Aladdin cried in alarm. "Someone, help!"

Genie heard his old master's cries and gasped, speeding up. There he was, Rasoul was raising the blade! "Hold on Al, I'm comin'!" Genie called.

Aladdin looked quickly up and exclaimed happily, "Genie!"

Just then Genie felt a strange sensation coming over him. "Wait, what's this? Oh no, the 'it!' It's trying to get me!" He held his head tightly as the power began to consume him. He cried out in pain, trying to fight it off, but it was too strong. It was permeating his mind. No, Al! Then it stopped and he froze, looking blankly at Aladdin. All at once he was in front of the boy, the guards looking at him in fear.

"Genie, free me!" Aladdin exclaimed excitedly. Genie just looked at him. Aladdin's smile fell to uncertainty, then fear. "G-Genie?" he questioned. It was then that Genie shook his head no. It was then that he raised his hand, aiming at the boy. Aladdin paled. "Genie, no!" he cried. Genie was going to take him out _himself_! "Help!" he cried as Genie blasted.

1001 Arabian Nights

All at once Aladdin felt himself dragged backwards off the block and out of the way of the blast and the sword blow! He gasped. Could it be? Someone was still loyal to him? Quickly he turned to face the figure. On seeing who it was, however, he paled and gasped. "Come on!" the person ordered, drawing a knife and slashing the ropes that bound his wrists.

"Dad!" Aladdin exclaimed in shock. "You came back!" He threw himself into his father and held him tightly, fearfully, relieved.

"Run son, hurry!" Cassim ordered, taking the boy's wrist. The two raced away from the guards, managing to escape them and Genie. They tore through the palace, the guards calling after them, chasing them; Genie chasing them.

"Dad, when did you get here!?" Aladdin demanded.

"Just today," Cassim answered. "The moment things began to escalate in Agrabah. They were trying to storm the palace. They know you're in here."

"Wait, how did you know they were after me? _Why_ are they after me!?" Aladdin exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this now Aladdin, hurry," Cassim prompted. "Are those your wife's chambers?"

"Yeah," Aladdin verified. Cassim raced to them and drew a key. "Dad?" Aladdin asked.

"You didn't think I'd lost my thieving touch now, did you Aladdin?" Cassim asked, smirking affectionately at the boy and ruffling his hair. Quickly he inserted it and thrust open the doors of Jasmine's chamber.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Jasmine!" Aladdin exclaimed, running towards the woman and embracing her; or at least he tried. She screamed, pushing him away like a disease. "Jasmine!?" he exclaimed in shock. Cassim could only stare open mouthed.

"Get away from me you filthy street rat!" she shouted.

"You stupid cretin, feel my power!" Sadira shouted, seizing some sand and throwing it at father and son.

"Jasmine, Sadira!" Aladdin exclaimed in dismay.

"Aladdin!" Cassim exclaimed, seizing the boy's arm and dragging him out of the way of the sand attack. He pulled the boy towards Jasmine's window, the sand Sadira had sent pursuing them.

"What are we doing!?" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Hoping and praying this works," Cassim answered. With that he leapt over the balcony with his son. Aladdin cried out in terror. Just then, however, a horse ran into view and slid to a stop. Father and son landed on its back. Aladdin frowned. That had worked? Cassim whipped it into a gallop and the horse charged away from the palace, Aladdin in front of his father and clinging on for dear life. He'd hardly ever ridden horses before! It was usually carpet or Abu transformed into a dragon or camel or elephant or something like that. They raced towards the palace gates as the guards raced out, this time with the animals. Rajah tore after them with a vicious roar. Cassim, however, wasn't about to be caught. He ran the horse up a plank that led up near the top of the palace walls.

"You can't seriously think he'll _jump_ that!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"He has to," Cassim gravely declared. Aladdin gaped at it in horror. The horse took off, and Aladdin closed his eyes. When he felt the jolt, however, he opened them. The horse whinnied in distaste, in pain, but kept running through the streets. Aladdin looked back and saw the mob at the palace beginning to take note of him and his father.

"Dad!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Don't panic, son, we'll make it," Cassim assured.

As soon as they were out of the hearing range of the mob behind, Cassim pulled the horse to a stop and leapt off. "What's your plan?" Aladdin demanded.

"We get to your hovel and hide," Cassim simply replied as father and son raced towards Aladdin's old home.

1001 Arabian Nights

Cassim and Aladdin walked into the hovel silently, Aladdin's head hung low. Cassim looked over at his child sadly and sighed. Aladdin sat down on his 'bed' and buried his face in his arms. Cassim cringed. Oh immortals he hated to see his child so miserable. He sat on the bed and pulled his boy close to him, hugging him. "I've lost everything I know and love," Aladdin meekly said.

"Not everything son, not yet," Cassim assured.

"Dad, what's going on?" Aladdin meekly questioned.

Cassim sighed deeply and looked out the window, answering, "During my voyages, I came across a mysterious figure who spoke of a strange gem in a mysterious temple. You know of it. You've been there before. Once a thief, always a thief, and this time I paid dearly for it. I had decided not to take it, but I made the mistake of touching it, letting desire guide me. It began to react vehemently to my touch, for at some point in my past I had come across some sort of great power that it did not like." He didn't give any more detail on this 'power' than that, though. "It unleashed its power, attacking me and some old friends of yours. Fatima, Minos, and the Guardian?"

"Fatima? Minos? The Guardian? The Destiny Stone!" Aladdin exclaimed in shock. "You went after the Destiny _Stone_?!"

"It shouldn't have acted like it did, but then another old friend of yours, Aziz, appeared. I ran, but his voice followed me and told me that I was a fool, that greed had consumed me and I would pay. The Destiny Stone could cause me no harm, for the power that it reacted to from years and years ago prevented that, but it knew… It knew about _you_. And so the curse transferred from me to my only child. All those who know you, who love you, will grow to hate you very soon, revenge on me for laying a hand on the accursed thing with the remnants of an old power still remaining. Human, animal, immortal… The world will turn on you, and there will be nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide; and the gods will not intervene on your behalf, though not affected." Those were the words Aziz had spoken as Cassim had rode away. Silent tears falling from his eyes, he begged, "Forgive me Aladdin, forgive me."

" _Only_ child?" Aladdin questioned quietly.

1001 Arabian Nights

Cassim paused and slowly pulled away, asking, "What?"

"You called me your only child," Aladdin repeated. Cassim just looked at him, grip tightening ever so slightly. "I forgive you," Aladdin finally said with a sigh.

Cassim looked out the hovel window for a long moment. Aladdin could see he was debating something in his head. "Aladdin, I have a confess…" Cassim trailed off. Finally he continued, saying, "You must get out of Agrabah."

Aladdin started. Not what he'd expected to hear, but he would let it slide. "What?" he asked in shock.

"You must get out of Agrabah. They'll find you here. Anywhere you go they'll find you. You won't outrun them forever. My son, you have become an exile in your own land," Cassim declared.

"No…" Aladdin began, looking suddenly terrified.

"Run," Cassim ordered. "I love you, my son, how I love you. Get out of here."

"D-dad, come with me, please, I can't lose you!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Aladdin, you already have. It is only a matter of time before I turn on you as well, and I will not kill my child," Cassim stated.

"No!" Aladdin protested, shaking his head in denial.

"Go," Cassim prompted.

1001 Arabian Nights

All at once there was a crash heard from below, and the two shot up, Cassim drawing his scimitar. "There he is!" Rasoul's voice boomed.

"Run Aladdin, I'll hold them off!" Cassim ordered.

He didn't want to. Allah only knew how he didn't want to; yet at the same time he knew he had no choice. Run, or die. "I love you, dad," he muttered. All at once he turned and leapt out of his hovel. Crossing rooftops he raced for the outskirts of Agrabah. Cassim fought the guards viciously, but all at once he was thrown to the side, knocked unconscious and left completely vulnerable to the curse. In moments he revived, and now nothing but hatred towards his child remained. "He's gone!" Rasoul exclaimed.

"He'll run into the desert. Follow me, and I will track him," Cassim stated quite suddenly. The mob all looked at him in surprise, then nodded.


	4. Only Hope

**Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone**

(A/N: Second up today.)

Only Hope

Aladdin swung through the rooftops and clotheslines, then hit the ground running. He was almost out! He'd made it! He knew he couldn't stop, though. He had to keep running. He heard the voices of the mob behind him and turned to look. In the distance he saw them racing for him, and his heart sank on realizing who their leader was. Cassim. Tears in his eyes he shook his head and focused on running. Oh Allah, he couldn't hope to outrun them on foot! They would catch him in seconds!

Just then a sense of power washed through him, and he felt himself speeding up to unbelievable speeds, faster than he'd known he could go. The hand of some deity had reached out and granted him salvation - possibly Zeus because of the whole incident in Greece with Hercules - and he wasn't about to waste that chance. Not if it was the only help he would get from any higher being. The problem was he didn't know where to go. Where could he possibly hide? His father had said the world would turn against him, that no place he went would be safe, that the gods would soon stop intervening on his behalf even though they wouldn't turn on him… No, that couldn't be! There had to be _somewhere_! Anywhere! Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. Mozenrath!

But wait, wouldn't Mozenrath turn as well? Then again, how could he? Mozenrath _already_ hated him with more passion than any other villain Aladdin had faced before in his life. Granted Mozenrath might not be the smartest choice, but it wouldn't be much of a difference if he _was_ consumed by this curse. It was a long shot, but it was his only chance. Either he would die at the hands of the world which despised him now, or the enemy who's only goal in life was to hear his tortured screams. He found the choice easier when he substituted the word enemy for brother.

1001 Arabian Nights

He didn't know how long he'd run. Hours, days? He doubted days, but ultimately it didn't matter. All that mattered was that finally the Land of the Black Sands was in sight. The pursuit was still hot on his tail, but it didn't matter. He was practically home free! Or so he thought. Just then, however, a searing pain shot through him and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. He looked quickly down. An arrow had caught him in his thigh, and it was bleeding badly. It had cut a vein! "No!" he gasped, looking back. They were almost on top of him. "No!" he cried again, forcing himself to his feet and running once more. Adrenaline was kicking in, and the pain was stopped. He was almost there, almost there. He was in!

He'd crossed over the borders into his brother's land, and the horses of the pursuit reared up, whinnying in panic. They didn't dare follow, and neither did their riders, including his father. Aladdin kept running. Another arrow struck him and he screamed in pain, falling to the ground. His back. It had struck his back! He could hardly breathe! Desperately he scrambled on, however. On and on until finally he looked back. He was out of the range of the arrows. The mob was screaming curses at him from behind. They wouldn't follow, though, they didn't dare. His brother's land was too protected, so Aladdin carried on walking, unsure if he would make it and hoping he didn't run into any mamluks, because goodness knew he wouldn't be able to fight them off. Gradually the voices faded, and he was left in silence, only the wind sounding over the dark dunes.

1001 Arabian Nights

He had reached the town. It was apparent the arrow hadn't cut a large vein or an artery in his leg, or he would be dead, but it had cut _something_ big enough to put his life at risk. He was dizzy and felt sick. He was scarcely able to believe it, but he'd made it. Perhaps not yet to his goal, but he'd made it here. Weakly he stumbled through, hiding in the shadows whenever an undead patrol came marching passed him. For once he was glad he had no magic object on him. Mozenrath would detect that in a heartbeat. It was only him... Only him, and he'd never felt so alone... Part of him hoped Mozenrath _did_ kill him, or at least that he'd bleed out in the middle of the town somewhere finally. He was bordering on option B already. It was nothing short of a miracle he hadn't died _yet_.

He stumbled, barely stumbled, up to the door of the Citadel. He'd made it through the city. Some immortal was smiling on him, for he'd made it. Would he live long enough to plead for help, though? He fell into the door, strength leaving him, and banged desperately on it shouting, "Mozenrath! Mozenrath, please, open your doors! Gods, please!" He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't. Finally his strength failed him, and weakly he sank against the door gasping for breath as the wounds overcame him. Last breaths, he realized in terrified denial. He would receive no more help now. Oh Allah, he didn't want to die. "Please," he pled once more.

All at once, as all hope seemed lost, the Citadel doors flew open to an arrogant voice greeting, "Aladdin, what a pleasant surprise. I see you've finally had the brains to sneak up on me without magic. Bravo." The gauntlet's glow lit up the Citadel, the face of the young sorcerer, and Aladdin weakly looked up. Mozenrath gasped on seeing his enemy's predicament and cut off the gauntlet's power. He blinked blankly down at Aladdin, shocked. "Well _this_ is hardly the battle I was expecting," he complained, hands on his hips and frowning in annoyance on seeing his enemy's position.

"Mozenrath, help me brother," Aladdin meekly muttered. With that he collapsed to the ground, finally succumbing to the injuries.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath gaped in shock at Aladdin then looked around curiously. "Well, _that_ was out of the ordinary," he remarked to Xerxes who slithered curiously over his shoulder to look.

"Help Aladdin?" Xerxes questioned.

"Actually, I think I like him _better_ this way," Mozenrath darkly said, smirking cruelly.

"Leave Aladdin to die? Make into rug?" Xerxes questioned evilly.

"Really I should, but…" Mozenrath began, ponderously stroking his chin.

"But?" Xerxes wondered.

"Something strange must have happened for Aladdin to end up like this. Potentially something powerful," Mozenrath answered, smirking deviously at the thought.

"If Aladdin dies…" Xerxes began.

"We'll never know what we're missing out on. Imagine how powerful it could be, Xerxes," Mozenrath finished, mind made up. He shot at Aladdin with the gauntlet, levitating him into the air. He snapped his fingers, teleporting them back inside and shutting the Citadel doors. Ending up in a bedroom, Mozenrath lowered Aladdin onto the bed and went to him, examining the injuries. "Aladdin's stronger than I give him credit for. He should have died long ago," Mozenrath declared. He snapped his fingers, summoning medical things and potions to himself, then went to his brother and began to tend to the injuries.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin's eyes flickered weakly open and he groaned in pain. "W-what happened?" he wondered aloud.

"Ah Aladdin, you finally wake up. Three days is going a little overboard, wouldn't you agree?" Mozenrath's condescending voice questioned.

"Th-three _days_?" he stammered in reply, holding a hand to his head weakly.

"Three _slow_ days," Mozenrath growled, lighting his gauntlet. "Now tell me what happened!" he barked impatiently. He'd waited long enough to hear the secret of how Aladdin had ended up in such a bad way.

Aladdin blinked then looked out the window. Finally he said, "Things were going fine, but suddenly people began to turn on me. The town, the merchants… even Abu. Abu and all the others. Including Jasmine and Sultan. Sultan ordered me executed, but my… my father saved my life and helped me escape. We hid in my hovel and he told me that during his travels he'd come across the Destiny Stone. He said something about touching it, it reacting negatively to some residual powers it sensed on him from something he'd come across in the past, and a curse. The curse couldn't affect him because that same power he'd come into contact with in the past protected him, so it moved on to _me_ , turning everyone I've ever known and loved against me… and the rest of the world… I came here because… because I had nowhere else to go. You already hated me. I figured even if the curse had affected you it wouldn't have mattered; and if it _did_ take away your free will, I would sooner die at your hand than at the hands of the ones who loved me. At least then Jasmine and dad and the others wouldn't suffer as much once the curse faded."

Mozenrath darkly laughed, saying, "Oh Aladdin, so naïve and clueless. Haven't you been here often enough by now to realize that even if I loved you as brothers should, the spell wouldn't have affected me? My land is protected against such pathetic curses, and once they've been laid, they can't affect me after I leave. Even if I _had_ been out of the safety of my land it wouldn't have worked. You think I was fool enough not to protect myself from curses in the time I studied under _Destane_?"

"That's it," Aladdin said, eyes lighting up. Seizing Mozenrath's arms, he exclaimed, "Mozenrath, _you're_ powerful! You can help me find a counter for the Destiny Stone's spell!" Aladdin exclaimed.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath, at first taken aback, frowned and plucked Aladdin's hands from his person, answering, "I'd sooner send you right back to the executioners block."

Aladdin frowned then smirked. Folding his arms with a mischievous glint, he stated, "Then I'm pulling a favor."

"You know me better than that," Mozenrath stated, smirking coldly.

The mischievous glint left Aladdin's eyes, surprising Mozenrath. With all seriousness Aladdin replied, "I told you this once before, that if you ever needed help, know you had a brother willing to step in for you, even if you would never do the same for me. I was always willing to help you, even before."

Mozenrath was silent a moment, then disdainfully answered, "You couldn't have possibly thought I would show you the same sympathy."

"I didn't, but I took a chance. After all, you _are_ my brother, whether we like it or not," Aladdin declared.

"I don't do family honor, Aladdin," Mozenrath retorted, folding his arms and turning his back. However, he didn't move to leave, and he didn't move to send Aladdin away. Silently he mulled the words over. Finally he sighed in annoyance and turned, saying, "Fine, I'll help on one condition."

"Which is?" Aladdin asked icily, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Mozenrath smirked and leaned over to Aladdin, saying, "This mysterious Destiny Stone intrigues me. I'm always up for collecting powerful relics and whatnot. In exchange for my help, you let me keep the stone."

"You don't even know what it does, what it _can_ do!" Aladdin shot. Come to think of it, neither did _he_. No one did. For all he and Mozenrath knew it could destroy the world, and if he ever let Mozenrath get his hands on something like that… He shuddered. He'd never forgive himself.

"Aladdin, you don't trust me," Mozenrath said in a falsely hurt tone, putting his gauntlet to his heart. "It doesn't matter. Your choice is life or death. The answer is simple."

Aladdin was silent for a moment. It couldn't be stolen, couldn't be taken, and if Mozenrath tried he wouldn't succeed. It would get him. He needed this to end, and there was no fear of the stone falling into Mozenrath's hands. After a time he answered, "Fine." Mozenrath grinned cruelly. Aladdin sighed in defeat, and muttered, "Thank you." Weakly he laid back down and fell asleep again. Mozenrath glared down at him silently then turned to leave, flipping his cape.


	5. To Agrabah

**Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone**

(A/N: Not the best chapter so far, but I needed to get it up anyway. If I have time later, I may post another one.)

To Agrabah

Aladdin was suddenly jerked awake by violent shaking and Mozenrath shouting, "Aladdin, get up! Aladdin!"

"What the… what's going on!?" Aladdin demanded, forcing himself awake and sitting up.

"Your friends have come for you, probably no thanks to the Genie getting passed the outer defences!" Mozenrath replied.

Aladdin's mouth dropped and he leapt out of bed. Mozenrath turned and ran, Aladdin following him towards the library. Just then, however, Genie appeared in front of them. Aladdin and Mozenrath slid to a halt, gasping. "Here they are!" Genie called down to the others. All at once he attacked, but Mozenrath lit his gauntlet and blasted the Genie down the steps. Just then Iago, Abu, and Carpet came around the bend only to be taken out by the falling Genie. Sadira and Jasmine, not so much. They dodged around the falling mess and continued towards them, eyes on fire. Mozenrath stared in shock.

"You failed to mention the sand witch was taken as _well_!" Mozenrath shot.

"I told you _everyone_ , I figured you'd _guess_!" Aladdin barked back. He seized Mozenrath's arm and dragged him down the last few stairs to the library, then inside. Mozenrath whirled and locked it with his powers. "Wait a minute, what about Xerxes?" Aladdin questioned.

Mozenrath cringed, then answered, "Oh, did I fail to mention I never got around to putting the same curse protection on Xerxes?"

"I thought you said the whole _land_ was protected!" Aladdin shot.

"He went out to scout around on my orders," Mozenrath sheepishly admitted, and Aladdin realized that was the first time the sorcerer had been embarrassed since he _met_ him. "Well how do you think they discovered where you were?!" he defended. " _I_ certainly didn't betray you!"

"So what happens now?" Aladdin demanded as the door was pounded on viciously, the attackers trying to break in.

"The mamluks will keep your friends occupied. In the meantime, _we_ get _out_ ," Mozenrath answered, waving his gauntlet towards a bookshelf. Slowly it slid open and a stone wall moved out of place.

"Nice," Aladdin complimented.

"Of course it is," Mozenrath replied as the two brothers ran down it. Mozenrath sealed it behind them.

1001 Arabian Nights

For a long time they followed the passage in silence. Finally Aladdin questioned, "Where does it go?"

"Near the outskirts of the Land of the Black Sand," Mozenrath answered, pulling a lever that raised a wooden platform up on which the two could stand. Aladdin, curious, stepped onto it and looked down.

"What's with the platform?" Aladdin wondered. The floor appeared normal. Mozenrath rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Beneath them appeared a bottomless pit as the rest of the path vanished! Aladdin gasped. An illusion!

"Answer your question?" Mozenrath said smugly.

Aladdin frowned then started, exclaiming, "Mozenrath move!" He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back from the front. Just then a jet of lava shot up, scorching where he would have been standing! Mozenrath gaped in shock. He'd forgotten about those.

"How did you…" he began.

"Cave of Wonders, no big deal," Aladdin replied, smirking boastfully. Mozenrath frowned, crossing his arms sulkily. "Lighten up, bro," Aladdin teased, ruffling his hair.

"Insolent fool!" Mozenrath barked, lighting the gauntlet furiously. Aladdin just continued to smirk. Mozenrath growled and cut the glow. He aimed the gauntlet at the ceiling, shining a light. Aladdin curiously watched. All at once the light changed color and Mozenrath smirked, snapping. The roof opened up right above them! Aladdin gasped. Mozenrath levitated them upwards.

They appeared on the surface on top of a black dune. In the distance, hardly a speck, sat the Citadel. They turned around and saw the yellow sands of the desert about a day's walk away. Luckily they didn't _have_ to walk. Mozenrath harrumphed and levitated them both, flying them towards the outskirts. "Could you be a little more inconspicuous," Aladdin hissed. "If they look out the windows, they'll see us. Flying things in the desert are bound to arouse their suspicion."

Mozenrath looked back then clenched his jaw. Another snap and he declared, "Cloaking spell."

"Uh, that'll work," Aladdin said, shrugging with a grin.

"I'm good," Mozenrath boasted.

"Show off," Aladdin complained.

"Says _you_?" Mozenrath snipped.

Aladdin smirked, answering as they touched down in the yellow desert out of sight of the Citadel, "Touché."

1001 Arabian Nights

The two looked ahead, the wind blowing through their hair. There was silence as the sands whipped around them. "So where do we go?" Mozenrath finally questioned.

"I don't know," Aladdin admitted. "Nowhere we go will be safe. I don't even know where the Temple of Destiny _is_. I can't remember." Wow it had been a long time, he realized wryly.

"Well we can't very well stay out here in the desert," Mozenrath declared.

"We won't. There's an oasis in this desert. Nothing lives there, it's hidden away. Genie transported me there when he got us out of the Cave of Wonders," Aladdin replied. "Transport away."

"Normally I would, but unfortunately I can't transport us to a location I've never heard of in my life! There are a numerous oases in the seven deserts, almost every single one occupied or on a travelling route. Unless you know your way, we're, for lack of a better word, dead," Mozenrath stated, highly annoyed.

"Easy bro, leave it to me. I know the way," Aladdin stated, smirking. Smile falling, he added, "But… but we'll need to go to Agrabah's outer edges first. I've never been there by any other route."

"Straight into the lion's den, how brilliant of you 'bro,'" Mozenrath snidely sneered.

"Hey, it's that or wander until we either find it or die in the desert," Aladdin shot.

Mozenrath hesitated then sighed, saying, "Fine." Drawing his cape around them, he transported them to outside of Agrabah.

1001 Arabian Nights

The two crouched in the shadow of the outside wall of the city. Stealthily they slunk around it. "As long as no one sees us, we should be fine," Aladdin declared.

"I take it no animals?" Mozenrath questioned.

"No. They've all turned too," Aladdin replied quietly.

"I hear something," Mozenrath muttered, holding his hand up. Aladdin listened. There were footsteps coming!

Aladdin gasped and exclaimed, "The guards!"

Mozenrath scowled in annoyance and grabbed Aladdin's arm, pulling him up and running. "Where do we go?" he demanded.

"Follow me," Aladdin replied. Quickly, desperately, the two brothers fled into the desert far from everything and everyone.


	6. The Oasis

**Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone**

(A/N: Second up today. Pretty well every story I've ever read with Destane referenced in it, he's been a wicked monster totally abusive and with no redeeming quality. So I decided to try something a little bit different. And in a sense more tragic.)

The Oasis

Mozenrath collapsed, gasping for breath. Gods, he'd never felt so weak and pathetic before in his _life_! Except, that is, for when he was dying from the power of the gauntlet. He coughed and clutched the dust. Immortals, _Aladdin_ was practically crawling let alone _him_. It was nothing short of a miracle he had kept moving until _now_. He felt someone pulling him to his feet and realized he'd stopped moving. He groaned, rising and glancing over. Aladdin. "The blind leading the blind has never worked before," Mozenrath snipped.

"Would you rather I leave you here to die?" Aladdin questioned.

"No thanks to you we _are_ dying. You're probably lost," Mozenrath growled. "I have half a mind to leave you to the desert! _I'm_ not in danger of being torn to pieces."

"Hey, they're still the same as they always were, only they hate _me_ now," Aladdin replied. "Their hatred of _you_ hasn't _faded_. Besides, I'm not lost. Look ahead." Mozenrath looked and gasped. There in the distance was the unmistakable shade of green; a welcome respite in the heat of the desert.

"Finally," Mozenrath declared. With that he snapped his fingers, transporting them both there.

They stumbled, barely, towards the watering hole, hot, dehydrated, and exhausted. They slowly cooled down and took their time in drinking. After all, if they drank too fast it could shock their bodies. Finally they lay back on the ground, panting. After a long moment, Aladdin declared, "We'll make camp here. No _way_ could anyone find us."

"You hope. The sooner we find out how to fix this curse on you the better," Mozenrath replied. "Do we have an idea of who or what we're dealing with?"

"Aziz," Aladdin answered. Mozenrath raised an eyebrow. Aladdin sighed and told his brother the story.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath's eyes were wide and intrigued, glittering viciously. So this Aziz had incredible power, did he? So he was more powerful than even the Genie. Well, almost. In a different sense. Illusions mainly. So this Aziz figured he knew what true power was. Well, he would have to do something about this now, _wouldn't_ he? All the more reason to stick this disaster out. After all, he loved putting people in their place. "Aladdin, you have a nasty habit of making enemies you don't stand a chance against."

"I've beaten them all so far, and you're no exception," Aladdin retorted. "What I can't figure out is how Aziz survived the magic blowout Razoul and I drove him to go through."

"Help," Mozenrath answered. "How else did Aziz know that this, Cassim, had once been in contact with something or someone powerful enough to displease the Destiny Stone?"

"Another villain team-up," Aladdin grimly said.

"Sooner or later there will be a combination not even _you_ can prevent," Mozenrath declared. "I hope and pray I'm part of it."

"Back off!" Aladdin barked.

"Make me," Mozenrath challenged.

"With pleasure," Aladdin growled. The two got into fighting poses, ready to tear into each other, when suddenly they heard a whistle. The two gasped and spun around. Towards them flew a red beam, and it was targeting _Mozenrath_! Aladdin, instantly pale, cried, "Mozenrath, look out!" Mozenrath scowled and shot at it with his gauntlet. It writhed and disappeared. All at once another attacked, though, piercing through him. He cried out in pain. "No!" Aladdin exclaimed.

The beam suddenly shot back out, disappearing. Mozenrath gasped. The curse was still trying to get to _him_. He frowned, unimpressed. Good luck with that. He was already maxed out in hatred towards his sibling. A group of other beams shot at him. They all drove viciously inside. He screamed in pain again, writhing. Then they fell out. He gasped. Whatever this thing was, it was powerful. Almost powerful enough to, had he truly loved Aladdin as a brother should, penetrate through his defenses and turn him. Almost, but not quite. He staggered up, panting. "Impossible," he muttered.

"Mozenrath?" Aladdin questioned, fearfully backing up.

Mozenrath frowned at him then rolled his eyes with a smirk. Looking at Aladdin he replied, "Aladdin, ye of so little faith. Calm yourself, street rat. Nothing will penetrate my defenses. Even if they do it's not as if anything will change. I couldn't despise you any more if I _tried_." Aladdin sighed in relief. Just then another beam went for Mozenrath. Aladdin gasped and grabbed something shiny, getting between his brother and the beam. The beam repelled away, and Mozenrath shot. Before any others could enter, he erected a protective barrier around the oasis. Soon enough the beams gave up and stopped coming. The two exchanged frowns. Hmm, perhaps this would be harder than they suspected.

1001 Arabian Nights

The brothers sat by the fire that night eating. "Think Aladdin, think. Where is that temple?" Mozenrath demanded, growing impatient.

"I'm trying!" Aladdin protested.

"Well try harder," Mozenrath shot.

"Hey, this isn't easy!" Aladdin defended.

"Allow me to help it along," Mozenrath growled, lighting his gauntlet.

"Dream on, wiz boy!" Aladdin barked.

"Fool, you dare defy me?" he demanded. "You're life lies in _my_ hands _now_ , Aladdin."

"But you'll never control me!" Aladdin shot. "Not like you did Sadira."

"You think I could handle _her_? Hah! Holding your life over her head was the only thing that kept her in check.

"Oh really? I seem to recall her telling us something different!" Aladdin bit back. Mozenrath started, looking shocked.

Aladdin's eyes slowly lit up in realization. "You… you really don't know," he realized.

"Know _what_?" Mozenrath whined.

Aladdin sighed, becoming serious, stated, "She said… she said she didn't want to turn you into a slave again… She told us about that one morning when you awoke together in the desert after something happened between you two that she didn't go into. She said you were weak, helpless, powerless, and she didn't like it. It scared her. She thought of Destane, of your servitude to him, of your submission to her, and she wasn't impressed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stand seeing you like that, so weak and different."

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath was silent, glaring furiously at Aladdin with eyes blazing in hatred. Oh the immortals themselves didn't know how badly he wanted to kill the street rat, but he restrained himself. "I wasn't Destane's servant," Mozenrath finally replied.

"Weren't you?" Aladdin challenged.

"It's none of your business, street rat!" Mozenrath shouted, clenching his fist.

"If he was like a father to you, why did you turn him into a mamluk?" Aladdin questioned.

Mozenrath scowled then answered as he rose, "Out of spite. I'm evil, I lusted for power, he had power. I was a rebellious apprentice, and…"

"And…" Aladdin pressed.

Mozenrath blinked at him and turned, saying, "And he deserved it. I wanted revenge for everything… everything…"

"What was everything, Mozenrath?" Aladdin questioned, rising to his feet as well.

"I'm going to get more firewood," he casually said, waving his hand in a bored fashion and walking away.

Aladdin watched Mozenrath disappear out of sight. He sighed deeply and sat back down, gazing into the fire. "I wish you would tell me. I wish you could reveal everything," he said to the blaze. If only fire could speak. If only Mozenrath would open up, even if just slightly. "I want to understand you, Mozenrath. Why won't you help me?" he mused aloud.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin was daydreaming, gazing into the blaze, when suddenly a voice casually said, "What do you know of Destane?"

Aladdin looked up at him and tilted his head. "No more than what Iago told me, that he was a hard case and even Jafar steered clear of him, and what Sadira assumed," he answered.

"What did Sadira assume?" Mozenrath asked.

Aladdin was quiet. "That he was cruel and wicked, that he abused you and beat you, that he was a monster and you were tormented under him for years without respite," he answered.

Mozenrath sharply laughed. There was no merriment in the laugh. If anything it was painful and confused. Mozenrath looked into the flames quietly. "She was wrong..." he finally said. Aladdin looked curiously up at him. Mozenrath sighed through the nose, closing his eyes. "Destane was a hard case, of that there's no doubt. Every person associated with the arcane arts, from sorcery down to alchemy and enchantment, knew as much and feared him... But he was not a bad man, exactly. At least, not intentionally..." Unintentionally was another matter entirely. "He never knew how to be a slave master let alone a father, he never knew how far was too far in regards to discipline. Destane knew what _he_ could handle, but he was strong and thick skinned even in childhood. He had to be to survive his own father. What Destane couldn't comprehend, when I came under his care, was that a little boy built as delicately as I had been could not have _ever_ hoped to be able to endure what a stronger child could have endured. Not that a stronger child deserved to endure it, that is... And no child at all could endure what a grown man could..."

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He pushed me," Mozenrath said as he dumped the firewood nonchalantly then sat, sighing. "He pushed me to better myself, to expand my abilities, to improve in the dark arts beyond what I could have ever imagined... Perhaps he pushed me too hard... Maybe he didn't know how much it was hurting, maybe he did, I never knew and I never cared. Whatever the case it was worth it. Every moment was worth it! I am grateful I learned so much! ...But not grateful for how it was taught..."

The two met each other's eyes solemnly. Finally Aladdin quietly asked, "How?"

"Verbal abuses and insults, if he was upset, not much. A few beatings here and there of varying severity, when he was feeling particularly nasty, a handful of broken bones a few times, though whether that was intentional or not is anybody's guess. Nothing more than most 'parents' do when their children are misbehaving," Mozenrath began. Aladdin inwardly begged to differ, but said nothing. He couldn't tell if Mozenrath truly believed that or was just playing at tongue-in-cheek... Or if Mozenrath _wanted_ to believe it had been okay, even though he knew otherwise...

"Then?" Aladdin asked.

"Then it became more. Whippings. Pain would bring out magic, so some books said. He knew I had the potential for great power within me if only he could bring it out. Starving, dehydrations. Fasting and thirst would coerce magic talents to appear as well, other books read. Ultimately I only ended up with a fair number of scars for my troubles. Nothing big. Undernourished at times and dangerously thin," Mozenrath casually said as if it didn't even matter when Aladdin just knew it did. "I deserved as much, as far as he was concerned, because such a special and intelligent boy _should_ have mastery of the dark arts. They would protect me. They would make me a worthy successor to him... He cared about me and wanted me to be great... He truly believed that he cared... He truly believed what he was doing was the way to show it because that was all he knew... As far as _I_ was concerned, I believed that I deserved every punishment that came my way, every isolation, every suffering; be it neglect, abuse that was physical, mental, emotional… other… I deserved to be great. I deserved the power that ran though my blood but couldn't or wouldn't be brought out no matter how hard I tried without a channel, which later became the gauntlet. Not until I was older did it click that the life I was living wasn't normal. I took offence, I got defiant, and things got worse. In retrospect I shouldn't have been so angered, I suppose. Destane taught how he himself was taught, and punished as he himself was once punished. After all, it worked for him, why not for his apprentice? Of course, I didn't see it like that. When my defiance and rebellion began to manifest in front of him I was beaten near to death on multiple occasions. I wouldn't be here now if not for a _few_ different restoration spells. I wasn't his child, in the end, though he attempted to be the 'father'. I was just a means to an end. The sorcerer's apprentice." He darkly laughed then added, "Then the sorcerer himself. The old man didn't stand a chance when I stole his power and took the gauntlet. His humanity as well." Mozenrath trailed off and looked up. "The look of betrayal and hurt in his eyes..." he murmured half to himself and half to Aladdin. He'd never forget it. He'd never forget the moment Destane realize all he had done wrong and saw there would be no mercy from the child he had raised and tormented from childhood. The child he had believed he was giving a great gift to when in truth all he had been doing was taking away everything from him. He truly hadn't known... He felt like he should regret what he'd done, but he didn't. Not for a second.

"Mozenrath…" Aladdin began. There was a burning in his eyes, tears. He looked down then said as he shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Do I look like I care one way or the other?" Mozenrath questioned in annoyance, admiring his gauntlet. "My life wasn't ruined, not like you would think, and the rewards I received have long ago surpassed the punishments. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Wouldn't you?" Aladdin challenged, frowning coldly.

Mozenrath looked at him quietly for a long moment. Finally he answered, "No." Mozenrath zapped a piece of wood, dropping it into the fire, then stood and walked a little ways away, lying down and trying to sleep. Aladdin looked sadly, regretfully, after him, teeth clenched. The sorcerer had become so used to the live he'd lived he truly would not change anything, Aladdin realized. He wouldn't change it because he didn't know all he had lost. Or maybe he did, somewhere in the back of his mind, but didn't acknowledge it. He wished he could understand and know. He wished he could save him from himself.

"I should have helped you, I should have been there…That's what family is supposed to do," Aladdin quietly remarked.

Mozenrath was quiet. Finally he replied, "You couldn't have done anything either way, Aladdin. You didn't know I was even _alive_ , or that I even existed for that matter. Something happened along the way and somehow we forgot, end of story. Now leave me alone so I can sleep." Aladdin blinked blankly then looked sadly away. He supposed he shouldn't have suspected anything more. After all, Mozenrath was evil. Brother or not, it didn't change who or what he was, what they were. He wiped away a stray tear then lay down on the other side of the fire to sleep.


	7. Aziz Attacks

**Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone**

Aziz Attacks

"How is it that Aladdin's disappeared off the face of the planet?" Aziz questioned Fatima and Minos. He couldn't believe his luck! They hated Aladdin once more, and they had agreed to join him in order to destroy him. Of course if the spell was broken they'd go against him again, but what did _he_ care? The spell wasn't _going_ to be broken.

"He fled somewhere," Minos replied.

"No, you think?" Aziz questioned sarcastically.

"Into the desert," Fatima declared.

"Someone should have found him by now. He couldn't have survived long alone out there," Aziz declared.

"No, he was wounded badly, maybe even fatally, yet if your senses can be trusted, he still lives," Minos said, gesturing at the stone they'd been watching Aladdin through. He was now concealed from their sights.

"The land of the Black Sand is where we lost visual of him. What's out there?" Fatima questioned.

"The undead. Lots of them," Aziz answered.

"And who controls them?" the guardian asked.

"Last I checked, some sorcerer named Destane," Aziz answered.

"Then he is dead. Destane would not let him live," the Guardian declared.

"He's alive," Aziz declared.

"Destane died some time ago," Minos stated.

"How do _you_ know?" Aziz asked.

"When Fatima and I were trying to find you, as we passed through towns and villages I heard things," Minos replied.

"He's found _someone_ out there," Aziz said.

"That land is long dead," the Guardian stated. "It's impossible."

"No…" a voice suddenly said. The group gasped and looked over at the main door. There stood a blind old man!

1001 Arabian Nights

"Who are _you_?" Aziz questioned suspiciously, ready to attack him with a magical blast.

"I am Phasir," the man replied.

"The seer?!" Fatima exclaimed.

"Indeed," he answered, bowing his head.

"Destiny Stone, I love you," Aziz whispered to it. If it had turned this man against Aladdin, surely it was something to marvel at. Aladdin was theirs. Facing the man again he asked, "Where is Aladdin? Who has taken him in?"

Phasir replied, "I will tell you all." He waved his hand and an image of an oasis appeared.

"Where is that?" Fatima asked.

"Far from here," Phasir replied. "It is a secret place, a safe place. You will not easily find it, and if you do you will not get him. The one who has taken him under his wing has protected it with a spell not even the Destiny Stone's curse can break through. The one who has taken him in has not been taken by the curse and never will. He is immune."

"Who, who has taken him in when his own father and his own beloved wife have turned their backs on him?" Minos demanded.

"His arch enemy, his brother… his long lost brother," Phasir answered.

1001 Arabian Nights

The others gasped. "Aladdin has a _brother_?!" Aziz demanded.

"Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sands. Once a servant to Destane, he overthrew his master and stole his power, then turned him into one of the shambling half-dead mamluks. He despises Aladdin with every fibre of his soul, and the feeling is mutual between them; but when all else is lost, who better could Aladdin have gone to? Mozenrath despises him already so there is little the stone can do. Mozenrath also _wants_ this stone. Aladdin knows where it is. Aladdin wants to be free of the curse. A fair price, as far as Mozenrath knows," Phasir declared.

"But the jewel cannot be stolen," the guardian said.

"Mozenrath does not understand that, nor would he accept it if he did," Phasir answered.

"Aladdin has a devious side _after_ all," Fatima said.

"He will not let his brother die. He is a hero," Phasir declared. "On the other hand, Mozenrath would be rid of him in a Gomorrah Minute if given the opportunity," he hinted.

"When the time comes, we'll be ready," Aziz assured. "Aladdin won't know what hit him, and Mozenrath will pale in comparison to my power."

"Do not be so sure. Mozenrath is not one to be underestimated," Phasir warned.

"He is but a boy," the Guardian stated.

"And he does not lose to those who challenge his power," Phasir added. With that, he was gone. The four blinked blankly after him. Aziz narrowed his eyes. Time to look into this a little bit more. He had to contact a certain someone…

1001 Arabian Nights

Aziz walked into the hall and jingled a bell. A figure appeared in front of him purring. "Mmm, Aziz, what is it you want? I got you out of the stars at risk of myself, I gave you information I thought you'd find useful, don't you have enough?" the figure asked in a seductive and cruel voice.

"I want to know just who and what I'm dealing with," Aziz replied.

"Aladdin," the woman replied, stepping into the light. Mirage!

"Not quite. He's been taken in by someone," Aziz said.

Mirage's smirk fell to shock. "What? Who? Who could overpower that curse?"

"The name Mozenrath ring a bell?" Aziz replied. Mirage hissed in shock.

"Impossible," she whispered, eyes wide as she put a hand to her head and looked down at the ground, gaze suddenly flustered and uncertain.

"What sort of power are we dealing with?" Aziz asked.

"Why, if Aladdin and Mozenrath have teamed up…" she began, still looking down. All at once she seemed to recover and looked back up. "Hmm, perhaps this will take more work than you first thought," Mirage answered. "I'm sure you can take them on, though. And if not, well, that's _your_ problem. I've done my part. I don't help those who try to destroy Agrabah and its hero _before_ me." Her own personal plan was to have Aziz do the work and then get rid of him after, taking it over herself. Oh it would be a glorious treachery. She hadn't foreseen _this_ interesting little detail, though. The detail of the most powerful sorcerer of this age teaming up with the most resilient hero in all the Middle East.

"They won't make it here in one piece," Aziz assured, challenging her. "I'll win this game Mirage." Mirage looked quietly at him. To his surprise she vanished without a word, without a retort. He found it strange, as he knew she was Aladdin's enemy as well. Then again she'd pretty much said she wanted to deal with Aladdin personally and wouldn't help anyone who tried to _before_ her. Nonetheless he shook it off and walked back into the room where the giant gem was. They would not have an easy time getting here _that_ was for sure. The minute they left the safety of the oasis, they would be fair game.

1001 Arabian Nights

"We need to go," Aladdin insisted.

"Why the rush?" Mozenrath asked, disinclined to leave the oasis as he was fast losing interest in this quest.

"Because Genie might be able to track us here," Aladdin replied.

"Unlikely," Mozenrath sang.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin shot.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Mozenrath asked. Nonetheless he stood up from his lounging position and dusted his robes off. "You realize the minute we're out there we'll be found if anyone is watching for us, right?"

"It's a chance I have to take," Aladdin replied. "If the cloaking spell is done, we'll have to risk it."

"If you insist," Mozenrath replied. With that he stepped out into the desert. Aladdin swallowed and looked back at the oasis once more. With a deep sigh he followed Mozenrath out into the yellow sea.

1001 Arabian Nights

"We're going in the right direction," Aladdin assured as Mozenrath bitterly muttered under his breath.

"Of course we are," he replied icily.

"Would it kill you to work with me for once?" Aladdin questioned.

"It already nearly has!" Mozenrath retorted.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but the sooner this is over the sooner we can get back to normal," Aladdin declared, getting impatient.

"I kind of prefer this," Mozenrath growled. "With the world against you all I have to do is hand you over to them. You're lucky this Destiny Stone has me so intrigued!"

"It can't be stolen Mozenrath, it's impossible. Not without a price," Aladdin warned.

"Well it's about time somebody broke that curse," Mozenrath answered.

"I won't let you get yourself killed or trapped," Aladdin said. "I'll stick to my end of the bargain, but I won't stand by and watch you die."

"Don't do me any favors," Mozenrath retorted.

1001 Arabian Nights

Just then a voice said, "Well, well, well, who have we here? If it isn't Aladdin; and how sickening, a loyal lackey."

Aladdin and Mozenrath gasped, looking sharply ahead. "Aziz!" Aladdin exclaimed.

" _Lackey_?!" Mozenrath furiously shouted. "Fool, do you know who I am?" he shouted, moving towards the goblin as he shook a fist.

"Refresh my memory, Mozey old boy," the goblin replied. Apparently he _did_. Mozenrath didn't take the bait.

"Oh with pleasure," Mozenrath replied, lighting his gauntlet, surprising Aziz. He shot a blast at the same time Aziz breathed out a mystic attack. The two blasts met and cancelled out. Aziz looked startled, as did Mozenrath.

"Tell me that wasn't your most powerful spell," Aladdin pled as Mozenrath blankly blinked.

"Of course not," Mozenrath replied, offended he'd think otherwise.

"Unfortunately for you both, it wasn't mine _either_ ," Aziz declared.

"Are you clear on just how excruciatingly painful my powers can be?!" Mozenrath shot, lifting the desert beneath him and flying up on the sandy platform. He'd said that line to Jasmine before. It was still as impressive as ever, he liked to think. One of his better phrases.

"Impressive," Aziz remarked. "Phasir wasn't kidding when he said you were powerful."

1001 Arabian Nights

"Who are you working with, Aziz?" Aladdin shot from below Mozenrath.

"On my own, Al pal. Oh, but I _have_ had some contact with Mirage," Aziz replied. "Of course she wouldn't work with me beyond releasing me from the stars, but oh well. Her loss." She'd probably gone to some deity she was on good terms with and struck a bargain to get him down. He wasn't sure he trusted what that bargain might have been, which made him almost relieved she wasn't working with him.

"Mirage? The cat sorceress?" Mozenrath questioned incredulously.

"Great, just what I needed," Aladdin complained. Mozenrath shot a blast at Aziz. Aziz, not looking, cried out in pain as it hit him, plunging him into the ground! Aladdin instantly leapt ahead and tackled the goblin!

The two rolled across the ground, Mozenrath hovering over them with teeth clenched viciously, gauntlet lit and ready to strike the minute Aladdin got Aziz into position. Soon enough Aziz was above Aladdin, back wide open. Mozenrath shot with a smirk. Aziz, who was about to breathe a spell on Aladdin, screamed in pain as the blast struck him. Mozenrath lifted him into the air and taunted, "Unimpressed. True power? Hah! You know nothing of power."

"Oh no? Watch _this_ ," Aziz replied. He took a deep breath and blew at Mozenrath. Mozenrath staggered as the mist surrounded him, closing off his airways. He gasped for breath, stumbling then unexpectedly falling from the sand platform. He shook his head as he found his breath again, then looked up with a gasp. Aziz had breathed on the platform, and now it was about to fall on top of him!

"Watch out!" Aladdin cried, jumping and tackling Mozenrath out of the way. The two rolled safely and turned with scowls. The goblin leapt down and blew his breath again. Mozenrath zapped it, cancelling it out, but Aziz wasn't deterred. He blew yet again, but this time the scenery changed.

1001 Arabian Nights

"What?" Mozenrath exclaimed, looking around at their new position. They were surrounded by electricity flashing everywhere around them. It was coming closer! "What is this?" he asked.

"One of Aziz's tricks. Come on!" Aladdin exclaimed, running towards a path. Mozenrath followed as lightning struck all around them, nearly hitting them more than once. Mozenrath erected a shield and they darted through the bolts.

"How do we get out?" Mozenrath demanded.

"We don't. Not until Aziz decides to _let_ us out," Aladdin answered. "If we were inside a room it would be different, but the desert has no walls."

"Unacceptable," Mozenrath replied. He slid to a stop and lit his gauntlet.

"Mozenrath, no!" Aladdin exclaimed, sliding to a halt as well and turning back fearfully. Mozenrath zapped. The blast shot back down then repelled off the shield and around. Mozenrath scowled and shot again. This time, though, the illusion shattered! The two found themselves back in the desert, Aziz looking at them in shock. Mozenrath grinned victoriously, Aladdin looked surprised then grinned, expression smug.

"Looks like you've lost, Aziz," Aladdin said, coming up to Mozenrath's side and leaning an arm on his shoulder. Mozenrath frowned at the arm then ignored, grinning boastfully at the goblin.

"Not quite, Aladdin. This was only a test," Aziz answered. "You'll be having plenty more where _that_ came from. With that Aziz breathed around himself. Mozenrath and Aladdin scowled and raced ahead, but soon the smoke cleared. Aziz was nowhere in sight.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Still unimpressed?" Aladdin questioned.

"Hmm, perhaps he's a tad tougher than I gave him credit for," Mozenrath replied, shaking his hand as if trying to get out a cramp. "It doesn't matter. He'll be too easy. I'm beginning to get a feel for his powers' limit. He's an illusionist, primarily. His other spells don't compete. I'll handle them well enough."

"I hope you're right," Aladdin replied uncertainly, looking up at the sky. "All I can tell you is that if he uses too much power too fast, he goes into some kind of magic overload and, well, basically spontaneously combusts. If he's improved with Mirage's help, though, something tells me that weakness might not exactly be as easy to reach. And the temple won't be as easy to get through as it was before."

Mozenrath waved his gauntlet and Aziz appeared in the portal the sorcerer had brought up. Aladdin gasped. "Tracking spells. Simple yet convenient," Mozenrath explained on seeing Aladdin's shocked look. "It wasn't as if _you_ were going to be of any use finding the Temple of Destiny." Aladdin was about to protest when Mozenrath waved his cape and transported them to a desert cliff above where Aziz was. Aladdin gasped as he spotted the goblin down below, making his way through the canyon.

"Something's not right. Why wouldn't he transport straight to the temple?" Aladdin questioned. "This feels like a trap."

"Then let's spring it," Mozenrath replied. Just then, however, he cried out in pain as he felt himself caught in a crushing grip. "Aladdin!" he called. Aladdin gasped, turning. There, holding Mozenrath and crushing him, was Minos!

"Minos, no!" Aladdin exclaimed, running towards the man. Just then, however, Fatima leapt in front of him and delivered a powerful kick that sent Aladdin back. He cried out in alarm as he toppled over the cliff! Desperately he grabbed onto a ledge lower down with one hand.

"Good luck surviving this," Minos growled. He lifted Mozenrath above his head, holding the gauntlet, then thrust him into the crevice. Mozenrath cried out in alarm.

"Aziz, now!" Fatima called. Mozenrath grabbed a ledge higher than Aladdin and the two brothers looked down at Aziz sharply. Aziz was laughing. He blew on the two cliffs and suddenly they began to move! Aladdin and Mozenrath blinked then gasped, looking back. The cliffs were closing on each other!

"No!" the two exclaimed together.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin gritted his teeth and clambered up the hill towards Mozenrath. He grabbed his brother's wrist and leapt off the edge. Mozenrath cried out in alarm. What was Aladdin _thinking_?! All at once Aladdin pulled out a dagger and plunged it into a cliff. The two slid down until the dagger caught. He pulled it out and they dropped the rest of the way to the ground. "Run!" Aladdin exclaimed. Mozenrath obeyed wordlessly. The two darted towards the end, but the cliff began to close faster! "Mozenrath, slow it down!" Aladdin ordered.

Mozenrath aimed his gauntlet and shot at one cliff, then the other. He then used his magic to fly up. Swiftly he shot towards the other end. He reached down and grabbed Aladdin on the way, teeth gritted. He slashed a rock, demolishing it as it was about to crush them. They were almost there! All at once the two burst out of the way just as the cliffs slammed together! "Yes!" they both cheered, alighting on the ground.

"There!" Mozenrath said, pointing ahead. Sure enough, Aziz, Fatima, and Minos had regrouped and were now running from them.

"Let's go," Aladdin declared. The two darted after them. At least he wasn't the one fleeing this time, Aladdin was relieved to realize. The relief quickly vanished, however, when suddenly from the ground burst a group of giant black scorpions!

The two slid to a stop, gasping. They went back to back as more sprung out. They were surrounded. Mozenrath lit his gauntlet and said, "Normally the bigger the scorpion the less deadly it is, but I get the feeling these don't count."

"Whoa!" Aladdin exclaimed, diving out of the way of a stab. Mozenrath ducked under a claw and blasted it with his gauntlet. The scorpion screeched in pain, pulling the claw back. Aladdin drew his scimitar and ran at another. It stabbed. He dodged, but the stinger stuck on the ground. He leapt onto it and ran up. The scorpion pulled it free but Aladdin leapt from the tail, plunging the blade into the bug's head! The scorpion screamed then collapsed, vanishing in a puff of smoke. "More of Aziz's tricks!" he called over to Mozenrath.

"Aziz is getting on my nerves," Mozenrath replied, teeth gritted.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath blasted two scorpions at once. They screamed in pain and fell to the ground motionless, then disappeared. Aladdin dodged a stinger then cut it off. He ran towards the creature and slid under it, stabbing up into its belly! He sliced then rolled out of the way as the scorpion collapsed. "How many more?" Mozenrath demanded as the two went back to back again.

"Six," Aladdin answered.

"Perfect," Mozenrath complained. He zapped three with his gauntlet and lifted them into the air. Aladdin ran at the other three. He dodged each strike until he managed to climb onto one. He jabbed its eyes and it screamed in pain. It stabbed at the unseen foe, but the stinger missed Aladdin completely, stabbing a fellow scorpion. The other screamed in pain and collapsed. The stinger went again, ridding them of the second. Aladdin stabbed its neck and the scorpion he rode went to snap him with its claw… Needless to say that was the end of it, and Aladdin leapt onto the ground victorious. Mozenrath let the scorpions he himself was taking on fall from high in the sky. They fell, shrieking, then plunged into the ground violently! Aladdin gasped and covered his eyes as Mozenrath erected a shield.

"Eww," Aladdin remarked, finally looking up as Mozenrath put down the shield looking appalled and disgusted. At least it hadn't gotten on his royal robes.

"Go figure," Mozenrath complained, looking around at the mess and being grateful they just disappeared in a poof of sparkling smoke afterwards, taking said mess _with_ them.

"We've lost them," Aladdin declared, frustrated. Mozenrath tried to trace them again but was infuriated to see that Aziz had cancelled out the tracking spell.

"Well this gets better and better," Mozenrath complained, seriously wondering if it was all worth it.

"Don't worry bro. I know the way from here," Aladdin replied confidently. Oh how he remembered now. Mozenrath blinked then smirked.

1001 Arabian Nights

"How many more tricks will Aziz have?" Mozenrath complained as he and Aladdin finished off a giant worm together.

"I have no clue," Aladdin exasperatedly said as they panted for breath. "He's trying to tire us out. He must be starting to realize that he's met his match, or his superior."

"Me…Well it's working," Mozenrath growled in distaste, removing his turban and wiping his forehead. Aladdin blinked at him and shivered. Oh how the family resemblance was obvious to him now. Mozenrath paused as if suddenly realizing it as well. They looked quietly at each other, then Mozenrath replaced the turban distastefully. Aladdin looked ahead with a sigh.

"Only a little further," Aladdin assured.

"I doubt it," Mozenrath answered. "I tire of Aziz's trickery. Perhaps I should counter it for once."

"Phasir is on his side as well," Aladdin stated.

"That cycloptic old seer? Hah! I don't fear the old man," Mozenrath replied haughtily. "He's weak, just like Destane. Weaker even."

"You know, you're not the only sorcerer around," Aladdin bit.

"Perhaps, but I _am_ the best," Mozenrath answered.

"The Ethereal and Chaos would beg to differ," Aladdin replied, annoyed. Mozenrath started. Chaos and the Ethereal? How did Aladdin know of them? Surely he hadn't fought both. Aladdin, seeing his shock, sighed and did in fact tell him just what he suspected. Mozenrath gaped in shock as Aladdin continued on ahead of him. He shook out of it and frowned. Hmm, Aladdin was good, but he wasn't undefeatable _after_ all. Of course he'd won both fights, but that was because both Chaos and the Ethereal had backed off of their own free will. Yes, after something Aladdin or his friends had done, but that wasn't the point! No matter, Aladdin could be defeated. That was all he needed to know. He smirked icily then hurried to catch up. Aladdin frowned at him, suspicious, but said nothing about Mozenrath's evil smirk. Probably a scheme against him, but at this point he was safe.

"Chaos is a Greek god, father of all things; the Ethereal was probably a goddess, likely Nemesis in disguise for obvious reasons. I can't claim to be more powerful than gods, but as for Aziz, Phasir, Arbutus, Destane, and all of those other weaklings, I am the master," Mozenrath declared.

"Are you now?" Aladdin challenged.

"I am more powerful than Mirage, more powerful than Jafar ever was," Mozenrath retorted.

"So you _have_ heard of him," Aladdin declared.

"It was no secret," Mozenrath answered, but he volunteered no more information. Aladdin sighed, shaking his head. He thought about arguing that he hadn't been more powerful than Jafar - one of the guy's first wishes was to become the most powerful sorcerer in Agrabah or maybe even the world - but he didn't bother. Besides, he already saw how Mozenrath could counter-argue that and it wasn't a fight he wanted to get into right now.


	8. Diary

**Aladdin and the Quest for the Destiny Stone**

Diary

The two had set up camp again. "We have to be careful out here. We're not in the oasis anymore," Aladdin declared, looking through a book.

"Aladdin, you have no trust in me. You didn't think for a moment I would have the foresight to put a shield around us?" Mozenrath questioned, zapping a fire.

"Around _you_ , maybe, but not me," Aladdin replied, still reading.

"Unfortunately, I need _you_ to get to the _stone_ ," Mozenrath replied, curiously trying to make out what the book said on the cover. "What are you reading?" he finally questioned.

Aladdin paused and looked up. After a moment he answered, "Our mother's diary." Which he had gone back to get shortly after learning Mozenrath was his sibling. Mozenrath's eyes widened and before he could stop himself he was next to Aladdin, pouring over it as well.

After a moment Mozenrath asked, "Who was she?"

"I don't know," Aladdin answered. "She died when I was young. I can't remember her name. I recognized this book by the title 'Arabia' written on it. At first I thought _it_ was her name, but now I'm not so sure."

"She knew Jafar?" Mozenrath questioned, reading over the last entry.

"Another thing that I don't get. How did she know him? What was his connection to our family?" Aladdin asked.

"Isn't there more?" Mozenrath asked.

"The next three pages are blank," Aladdin replied. "I assume that means it ended."

"Really? Then look farther, street rat," Mozenrath growled, flipping over a few more pages. Aladdin and he gasped. Sure enough, there was writing once more!

1001 Arabian Nights

"Whoa…" Aladdin said in awe, mentally kicking himself for not looking farther ahead.

"What are we waiting for? Keep reading," Mozenrath insisted, now intrigued as the huddled over it.

"It's been days since Jafar came to see my sons. Cassim has arrived. He's noticed my nervousness and I've told him what happened. He isn't happy. He has sworn he won't leave again as long as Jafar lingers. I wish I could believe him, but he will go. It is in his nature, after all. Alas, Aladdin seems to be developing that personality as well. Like father like son, I suppose," Aladdin read.

"As for Mozenrath, he is more like me, studious and inquisitive, intrigued in the ways of dark arts and haughty. He is so young. It is rare to find a child with such interests as his," Mozenrath continued. He smirked then chuckled darkly, "She knew her children." He flipped the page over to the next night.

"I can't get Jafar's words out of my head. The incarnation of evil is weakening. How is that possible, though? I thought evil elementals lived forever, ruled forever. Perhaps weakening doesn't mean dying. That fork tongued Wombat will soon fall. Perhaps he _was_ weak; perhaps he never deserved that position. Who, I wonder, will take his place; and why did Jafar see fit to tell me this?" Aladdin read. "Why do I care what Jafar tells me anymore?" Aladdin sighed deeply.

"Perhaps mother wasn't as innocent and loyal to Cassim as you _thought_ ," Mozenrath taunted.

"Shut up Mozenrath!" Aladdin barked. "There's no way. Her and Jafar? As if. No woman in their right mind would have been with him."

"The female species do seem to be attracted to the darker side. And then there are other ways…" Mozenrath casually sang, lighting his gauntlet in order to make a point. Aladdin, angered at the implications, slammed the diary shut and walked away from his brother, lying down. Mozenrath laughed cruelly then went to his own place.

1001 Arabian Nights

"No, please, don't give me this burden, I beg of you!" a woman's voice pled desperately, kneeling before a statue of the Egyptian god Set and weeping, Phasir holding her shoulders fearfully. Chaos watched silently, curled up on the arm of the throne.

"Do you weep because you truly do not want it, or because you know you pine for it and realize you will take it? Tell me truly that you don't long to become that which you are fated to. Tell me with all your heart you want to give it up. Tell me you despise evil," a man's voice, Set's, questioned from the statue. The woman could say nothing, just sobbed and buried her face in Phasir's chest.

"I can't. I can't get rid of it," she hissed passionately. Phasir gasped in horror and viciously the woman shoved him away from her. She rose and walked passed him. Chaos smirked in a mix between victorious, amused, and pitying.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin gasped, shooting up. He put a hand to his head and shook. "Whoa, that was weird," he remarked.

"What was?" Mozenrath growled angrily, having been awoken and not being happy with it.

"Just a-a dream," Aladdin replied.

"I hope for your sake the nightmare was worth waking me for," Mozenrath threatened, lighting his gauntlet menacingly. Aladdin knew then that he wasn't joking. He grinned innocently then looked away distantly.

"Mozenrath, you're the mystic. What was the Egyptian god Set the god of?" Aladdin questioned after a moment.

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow. "Set is the god of evil, likened to the desert, storms, chaos, and darkness," he answered, eyes narrowing. "Tell me he didn't appear to you in your dream." If he had they could be in trouble.

"He didn't appear to _me_ , but he appeared to _someone_ ," Aladdin replied. Quickly he explained it to the sorcerer.

"You think the woman in your dream was someone you know," Mozenrath deduced.

"I think it was mom, but I couldn't make her out," Aladdin replied. Mozenrath shivered. Great. Just what they needed. More secrets regarding their mysterious mother.

After a moment Mozenrath answered, "If she had dealings with Set it's no wonder she died when we were young. Go back to sleep." He lay back down, turning his back to Aladdin.

"Did she die, though?" Aladdin questioned.

Mozenrath stiffened. After a moment he sat up and looked warily at his brother, saying, "Are you honestly suggesting a deal with the god of evil? Unlikely."

"Unless it pertained directly to you and dad," Aladdin replied. "You and dad were gone by the time she 'died.'"

"If the deal pertained to either of us, you can plainly see it didn't work out. Her sacrifice was pointless," Mozenrath replied. "Sleep." He lay back down. Aladdin sighed but obeyed this time.

1001 Arabian Nights

The sun was poking up over the dunes. It was peaceful, silent, but all at once that silence was shattered by a deafening roar! Mozenrath and Aladdin bolted up, gasping. "Hey, what gives?" Aladdin asked.

"Who goes there?" Mozenrath demanded, leaping up and lighting the gauntlet. It was silent. After a moment he added, "It's gone."

"No, I know that roar. We have to get out of here," Aladdin declared, immediately fearful.

"Why?" Mozenrath suspiciously asked.

"The sand shark!" Aladdin exclaimed. Mozenrath blinked blankly and quickly Aladdin explained. Before he was done the two were racing across the desert as fast as they could, both now knowing the danger of their situation.

"Leave it to you," Mozenrath bit.

"Hey, I can't help it," Aladdin defended.

"Oh spare me," Mozenrath bit. He slid to a stop with a gasp. Aladdin bumped into him but managed not to fall.

"What?" he demanded. Mozenrath pointed down the dune. Aladdin looked and gasped. Heading towards them was the all too familiar fin of the beast! "Run!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Unlikely," Mozenrath replied, levitating them both high into the air. The shark leapt from the sand trying to bite them, but they were out of reach.

"Oh no, where the beast is, its hunter isn't far behind. If he's turned on me too we're doomed up here, Mozenrath!" Aladdin barked.

"Typical," Mozenrath said, rolling his eyes. Leave it to Aladdin to attract trouble wherever he went. Sure enough, in the distance he saw a flying ship. His eyes widened.

"Don't get too absorbed," Aladdin warned. Mozenrath frowned at him then smirked. The shark leapt again and he zapped it. It fell back with a cry of pain. "Watch the harpoon!" Aladdin cried, seeing a spear flying towards them. He dragged Mozenrath down and the weapon flew over them.

1001 Arabian Nights

"What do you propose we do, Aladdin?" Mozenrath angrily demanded.

"Stick close to the ground and hope the beast doesn't catch us, or the captain, Merk," Aladdin answered. Mozenrath sighed and went close to the ground. Quickly they hovered above it, tearing across the desert on the rocky platform. "This is crazy," Aladdin said. The shark leapt up and Mozenrath barely managed to dodge it. A harpoon hit the rock and the duo looked up.

"Aladdin!" a voice bellowed furiously. Merk, Aladdin realized.

He swallowed and shot, "Faster, Mozenrath, faster!"

"You don't think I'm trying?" Mozenrath demanded furiously. He shot a blast up at the ship, tossing it. The shark leapt at them, but Aladdin drew the harpoon and stabbed it. It fell short with a roar of pain. "How far to the temple?" Mozenrath demanded.

"A few hours," Aladdin replied. "We need to lose them or we'll never see it!" Mozenrath scowled then waved his gauntlet around them. All at once they were transported away.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin blinked around at their surroundings. The ship was nowhere in sight, nor was the beast. "You going to tell me where we are?" he asked Mozenrath.

"Barely out of sight," Mozenrath replied. "I stayed with the same path."

Quickly Aladdin got his bearings and looked around. "The nearest cliff range to the one we left last time," he finally said. "Then we'll be close. I think."

"Better than staying _here_ ," Mozenrath nipped. He swished his cape, transporting them both to another cliff range and thanking his lucky stars there were so few in the desert. "I'm losing my patience, Aladdin," he menacingly warned.

"You're not the only one," Aladdin bit back, sitting on a rock and opening the diary.

"What are you doing?" Mozenrath asked.

"Trying to find an explanation about our mother," Aladdin replied. Mozenrath snatched if from his hands and he shot, "Hey!"

"Sit down," Mozenrath warned, zapping him back down as he tried to rise. Aladdin scowled. "We don't have time to worry about a dead woman, mother or not, but here," the sorcerer said, jabbing a finger at a page. "She writes: It is hard, so hard. I now know why Jafar warned me the evil incarnate was weakening. I know why I felt the urge to go to Set and to plead my case to Chaos. How can one who does not want to be changed change? She can't. So I want it, I know I do. Please, please don't make me suffer this burden. Why was I born to become this? Why don't I regret it? Why do I long for it? Why am I pleading against it? The power, the ability, the fun. No, not fun, misery…but yes, so wonderful," he read.

Aladdin took over, reading, "Each day I feel it. It's welling inside of me. I never wanted it to be like this. I love my children more than anything else, yet I feel my hatred welling up, turning its face towards my little Arabian Sun, Aladdin. How can a mother begin to hate her own child? How can she come to not care that she is beginning to? I do not want to hate my son, yet here I am, despising his innocence, his goodness, his everything. Here I am favoring my Arabian Moon in all his glorious cruelty, indifference, and traits of evil. No, I will not favor one child over the other. I will fight this until I am too far gone to return. Forgive me Aladdin, forgive me Mozenrath. Please."

Aladdin shivered. Was that really his mother's writing? He couldn't remember much of her after all, but still… No, it was hers. There was no doubt. He wished he understood why, though. "This gets better and better," Mozenrath solemnly said, and Aladdin saw the curiosity and longing burning behind his indifferent eyes. He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything. Reassuringly he put a hand on Mozenrath's shoulder. The sorcerer glanced at him with a helpless look. Quickly it vanished to indifference, though. All at once they heard the roar again. They both gasped. "Impossible," Mozenrath said.

"I wish," Aladdin replied. The shark had found them!

"Stand back," Mozenrath ordered. He waved his gauntlet and immediately two flying horses appeared, whinnying, both black as night, one with red eyes the other with green.

"Whoa," Aladdin said.

"Get on," Mozenrath ordered, leaping onto the red-eyed one. Aladdin swiftly leapt onto the green-eyed steed and the two tore off.


	9. Mirage's Rescue

Mirage's Rescue

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm on hiatus right now. I have a lot of school and family stuff going on so haven't been updating or writing anything, pretty much. But I figured I might as well continue putting this one up for a few chapters. It's finished and a lot of reviewers are wanting to see more of it, so I figured why not. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy.)

The two brothers rode towards the temple desperately, trying to get away from the sand shark. Aladdin shouted, "There it is!" The two stopped and looked down at it.

"Let's move," Mozenrath stated.

"Hey, that's _mine_!" Aladdin shot.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes as they landed. "Come on," Mozenrath pushed.

"Wait!" Aladdin warned, pointing ahead. "Phasir!"

"Your point would be…" Mozenrath asked.

"Don't risk it Mozenrath. Phasir is good," Aladdin warned.

"Either him or the beast!" Mozenrath shot. Aladdin swallowed, looking back.

1001 Arabian Nights

Suddenly the ground began to quake. The brothers gasped, looking down. "He's seen us!" Aladdin cried in alarm. The ground gave way and the two fell, crying out in alarm!

They landed and looked up. Phasir was approaching them, cycloptic eye revealed! "Run!" Aladdin exclaimed, dragging Mozenrath up. They began to scramble back up the cliff, but all at once the sand shark leapt out, roaring. The flying horses shrieked and shot off. The two fell back from the ledge, crying out in alarm. They struck the ground and lay still.

Phasir neared them, prepared to finish them both if the sand shark didn't beat him to it. It was stuck now, though, trying to wriggle free. Aladdin and Mozenrath sat up, shaking out of the daze, and turned in shock. "Phasir, no, it's me!" Aladdin cried. The man raised his hands, lighting them up. Mozenrath scowled and lit his gauntlet, prepared to fight back.

Meanwhile, as she had since meeting up with Aziz, Mirage watched the happenings from Morbia with a frown. Well, this had just gone from fun to infuriating. _Phasir_? He was cursed as _well_? He was trying to kill off Aladdin and Mozenrath. Not on _her_ watch. Her ex-lover wouldn't have the satisfaction! Aziz was one thing, but Phasir was another entirely. He would not be the one to finish them. That honor was _hers_! She growled lowly. This would never do. If it were the sand shark that was to finish them she might let it happen, and that was a _big_ might; after all, Aladdin was the main source of her amusement up here. However, Phasir wouldn't beat her. With a jaguar's roar, she vanished.

1001 Arabian Nights

Phasir shot. Mozenrath didn't have time to react. All at once, though, Mirage appeared in front of them, blocking the blast. "What?" Mozenrath exclaimed.

" _Mirage_?" Aladdin said in shock. Mirage shot Phasir, knocking him back. She whirled and struck the sand shark with a claw attack. It pulled away with a pained roar.

She seized the two boys' arms and pulled them to their feet. "Run," she ordered. They obeyed. She followed between them, hands on their backs prompting them onwards. "There's a cave in that cliff; go to it!" Mirage ordered.

"Why are you _doing_ this? I thought you were the _cause_!" Aladdin asked as they ran.

"Phasir will _not_ beat me to you," Mirage replied.

"So _you're_ Mirage. Interesting," Mozenrath said.

"Mozenrath. Oh how I've heard of _you_ ," Mirage hissed. "Arrogant little sorcerer. Keep running, children, don't look back."

"I am no child!" Mozenrath tantrumed.

"Way to prove it, Mozenrath," Aladdin shot. "Just listen for once. Evil incarnate is _helping_ us!" By some miracle or other. Mozenrath scowled but said nothing.

1001 Arabian Nights

The three wandered through the cave in silence, Mirage protectively behind them. "Where does this go?" Mozenrath demanded.

"To the other side of the mountains," Mirage answered.

"We're trying to get _to_ the temple, not _away_ from it," Mozenrath bit.

"Sometimes to move forward you have to go backwards," she stated. "It won't take long for you to make it back. By then I should have Phasir subdued."

"What? Mirage, you can't face him alone! We can help," Aladdin protested.

"This is personal," she replied. The two brothers exchanged looks.

"In that case, you can go," Mozenrath said, lighting his gauntlet. He shot and she parried with a hiss.

"Insolent boy!" she yelled. She paused, though, then purred, saying, "Oh, but the evil emanating from you."

He shot again. She cried out in pain as she flew back. "Thank you," he replied, smirking.

She looked up in shock. This mere boy, no older than Aladdin, was daring to _fight_ her!? She scowled. The gauntlet, it _had_ to be. "Fire cats, retrieve the gauntlet!" she ordered. Before Mozenrath could get what fire cats were, he felt his gauntlet torn off. He cried out in dismay and hid his hand before she saw.

1001 Arabian Nights

"You fool!" he yelled. She slapped him. He gasped. Aladdin gaped. "Respect those older and wiser than you, boy," she hissed.

In shock he put his skeletal hand to his cheek. Mirage, approaching them ready to attack, gasped on seeing it, all maliciousness vanishing. Mozenrath looked at his hand, then her, saying, "Give me my gauntlet."

She grabbed his arm staring at it in horror. "By Allah, what _happened_ to you?" she asked, looking the bone over. She was torn between delighting in it and being horrified by it.

"He in all his wisdom gave his right hand for power; and his life. Or he _would_ have. He planned to exchange bodies with me so he could live a full life and I would die in his weakened form. Luckily my friends stepped in. He was trapped inside of me. We got the elixir of life and I drank it. He was still inside of me so he was rejuvenated, able to live a full life, as far as we know," Aladdin narrated. "Unless, of course, the gauntlet is just killing him all over again." Mozenrath scowled but said nothing.

"Mozenrath, how could you be so foolish?" she asked, finally letting his hand go and giving him the gauntlet, sounding like a scolding parent.

"I regret nothing," he replied.

"Maybe you would have been better off dead," Aladdin nipped.

"Aladdin, enough!" Mirage shot.

"Aladdin, keep pushing," Mozenrath growled, lighting his gauntlet and preparing to fire.

"Enough out of you two. You're worse than anyone I've seen _yet_!" Mirage shot, grabbing both their ears and marching them onwards.

"Hey, let go!" Aladdin insisted.

"How dare you?!" Mozenrath shot. She scoffed and continued on. They were almost at the end, she knew.

1001 Arabian Nights

They looked out over the city below. After a moment Aladdin asked, "Mirage, how is it that _you_ haven't turned _too_?"

"Aladdin, I live in the realm of Morbia, not on this Earth. You thought it would affect _me_?" she asked, laughing cruelly. "Besides, I'm Evil Incarnate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a seer to deal with." With that she vanished.

"Methinks Mirage knows more than she's telling," Mozenrath muttered quietly to Aladdin. Aladdin shuddered. If she did, there was no telling _how_ she could twist things.

"Let's hope not," he replied.


	10. Mirage Versus Phasir

Mirage versus Phasir

(A/N: Second up today. Will probably put up a third one too to make up for the long absence. Enjoy.)

Mirage appeared back at the temple and scanned the area for her old lover. Then she saw him. He was standing in the entrance to the temple looking up at her coldly, his hair blowing in the wind. The curse of mortality… It almost hurt her to see him so frail; almost, but not quite. Such emotions had left her long ago. She had other dealings with him today. She gave a jaguar's roar as she glared at him. "Mirage, why do you help the two young men? You detest Aladdin, and Mozenrath could overthrow you in a moment if you let him. Join us, my love, and together we will be rid of them both."

"Unlikely. And I am not your love. Not anymore," she answered. She leapt nimbly down the cliff and landed like a cat. She rose up and licked her hand, purring. "Let's get this done already."

"I do not want to fight you," Phasir declared.

"You have no choice," she replied. With a hiss she shot an attack at him. He blocked. She purred. "Not bad, Phasir, but old man, time has weakened you. You're no longer a match for me."

"We will see," he replied. She laughed and leapt at him, claws tearing at him. Desperately he blocked her magic attacks and physical lunges. He got off a blast that sent her flying, but with a meow she was standing again, eyes lighting up as if she were having more fun than ever before.

The two went at each other with blast after blast, but Phasir could feel full well he was weakening against her attacks. She leapt at him, knocking him to the ground, and pinned him beneath her. Both panting, they glared at each other. "I loved you once. But time changes things. Now… now I'm done with you," she said. She shot at him with a blast. He screamed in pain and her eyes softened a moment, but quickly she hardened them again. Soon enough he fell unconscious.

1001 Arabian Nights

She raised her clawed hand, ready to finish him, but she made no move. For a long moment she just looked down at him. Finally she sighed and rose. Not today. She'd made her point; he wouldn't interfere with her wards any longer. If he did, he knew he would die. Mirage turned her back and began to walk away, but all at once a painful fire blast went through her. She screamed in agony and fell to her knees!

"So you beat Phasir. Nice going. Too bad you didn't watch your back," a voice said from behind. The breath of flame stopped and she scrambled up, looking shocked. She turned. There stood Aziz! She scowled and shot at the wannabe, but to her surprise her powers weren't working!

"What?" she hissed in horror, looking at her hands. "No!" He'd weakened her too much! She looked ahead. "I thought we were on the same side!" she shot.

"We were. Until you saved the street rat and the sorcerer," Aziz replied.

"Phasir was not going to have the honor of defeating them before me," Mirage replied. She could still talk her way back into this alliance, theoretically. After all, this creature owed her a lot. From the stars she'd brought him down again, and in addition to his power of illusion she had advanced his abilities further still. Oh he owed her _everything_.

"You were fine with it if _I_ did," Aziz said.

"I wasn't, actually, but better you than an ex-lover," Mirage replied, folding her arms.

"You're lying, Mirage," Aziz said.

"What would I have to lie about?" Mirage scoffed.

"Alright, so maybe you're telling the truth after all, but let's be honest. Morbia will be much easier to take over if I get you out of the picture now," Aziz said.

Mirage's eyes widened. "What?!" she demanded. Was she really surprised, she asked herself? Not particularly, but nonetheless _this_ development was the last nail in the coffin. She was through with this alliance. "If you want to toss aside our partnership, fine. I'll play that game, and if I can't beat you with my powers, I'll beat you with my claws!" she screamed at him. She leapt, tackling him down. The two rolled across the ground, but Aziz was laughing all the way. All at once he shot her back with a powerful magical breath. She cried out in pain, hitting the ground. She leapt up and ran at him again, but this time the breath he blew was more powerful than ever, and she felt a searing pain tear through her. She shrieked in anguish, writhing. It felt as if it were killing her from the inside! "Help me!" she cried desperately. Soon, though, she felt too weak. With a sigh she collapsed onto the ground and lay still.

"Is she dead?" Fatima asked as she and Minos came out.

"Not yet. Get Phasir inside. If he sees her like this we're in trouble. I'll finish off cat woman," Aziz replied. Minos nodded and scooped up Phasir. Quickly he and Fatima vanished inside the temple.

1001 Arabian Nights

"We shouldn't have left her to face Phasir alone!" Aladdin argued with Mozenrath. They'd been at this a half hour now.

"She'll do fine!" Mozenrath shot. "We, on the other hand, won't if you keep making all that noise. You know as well as I she's more powerful than that old man could ever _hope_ to be."

"But she's not only dealing with him. Minos, Fatima, the Guardian, and Aziz are all there too," Aladdin replied.

"We'll get there soon enough," Mozenrath retorted. "Then you can put your little mind to rest. Pathetic hero, wanting to save even your worst enemies."

"She saved our lives, Mozenrath," Aladdin solemnly said.

"Oh good wittle kitty cat. What do you want me to do, Aladdin, bow to her and offer my life? I've done that already, it didn't work out as I'd hoped," Mozenrath retorted sarcastically.

"Teleport us there," Aladdin replied. "If she's fine, she's fine. We can wait for her to finish. If she's not, then at least _we'll_ be there."

"Will it shut you up?" Mozenrath demanded.

"Is that a trick question?" Aladdin asked. Mozenrath frowned then grabbed his cape, ensnaring them both in it and vanishing in a black sand portal.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin and Mozenrath appeared at the top of the cliff and silently slunk over it. They looked down and gasped. There lay Mirage, motionless! "Mirage!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"I hate being wrong," Mozenrath growled. He leapt over the rock they were behind and started to lead the way down the cliff, but suddenly the temple door opened. The two brothers gasped and dove behind another rock. They peered out worriedly. There appeared Aziz! "What is he doing?" Mozenrath asked.

"I don't know. She must have beat Phasir. Aziz probably took her by surprise. Phasir wouldn't have left her out there. He loved her once," Aladdin said.

"Now, kitty cat, what to do with you? How would you prefer to die?" he tauntingly questioned the unconscious form.

"Execution," Mozenrath remarked. "Diabolical yet clichéd. I'm less than impressed." Aladdin shot him a dagger look. Mozenrath blinked and shut up.

"We could go good old reliable beheading, but that would be a shame. You're a pretty thing. Ooh, burning? Yes, I like the sound of that. This temple could use a good fire," Aziz continued.

"What's your plan, street rat?" Mozenrath asked.

"Plan? You know me better than that," Aladdin replied with a smirk. Mozenrath chuckled darkly. Fine, _he_ could improvise _too_.

Aziz blew at Mirage and in a flash she was on a pyre and surrounded by a fire that steadily climbed towards her. Aziz laughed and watched. "If he stays?" Mozenrath asked.

"Fight magic with magic," Aladdin replied.

"How about we do that anyway," Mozenrath said.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath leapt over the boulder. Aladdin gasped, shocked. "Aziz!" Mozenrath viciously yelled.

Aziz gasped and looked up just in time to be hit by a powerful blast and sent flying back. "Cover me!" Aladdin ordered, leaping over and darting towards Mirage.

"Aladdin, Mozenrath!" Aziz exclaimed, recovering. "Oh no you don't." He leapt up and blew a breath at Aladdin. Mozenrath shot, cancelling it out. Aziz scowled. Aladdin was almost at Mirage! Aziz leapt at Aladdin with a battle cry, but Aladdin rolled out of the way and Mozenrath shot again, hitting Aziz. Aziz scowled. Time to get rid of the sorcerer. He blew at Mozenrath. Mozenrath, though, was more than ready. He dove to the side and shot again.

Aladdin leapt onto the pyre, coughing. He squinted through the smoke and spotted Mirage. The flames were licking at her dress! He leapt into action and picked her up, diving out of the pyre and quickly putting out the stray flames. The problem was that now he couldn't move as fast. He darted back towards Mozenrath, but all at once Aziz was between him and his getaway! He breathed before Mozenrath could react, and Aladdin found himself stuck in quicksand! He gasped and called, "Mozenrath!"

Mozenrath sharply looked over and scowled. He teleported immediately to the side of the pit and grabbed Aladdin's hand. With the other he held off Aziz, but this wouldn't work much longer. Mirage was stirring, however. Mozenrath struggled to pull Aladdin out. All at once Aladdin broke the suction and the two brothers, plus Mirage, tumbled onto the ground. They looked quickly up. Aziz was striking again! Mirage's eyes flickered. "Aladdin, your old home…" she whispered softly. She was trying to tell them something! Immediately the two caught on. Aladdin's abandoned house in Agrabah! No one would guess they were there, it was perfect! Mozenrath grabbed both Aladdin and Mirage and transported them all away from the temple, furious to be fleeing again.


	11. The Bazaar

The Bazaar

(A/N: Third, and last, that I'm posting today. This is a really long chapter so hopefully it's good. I do use a bit of Persian and Arabic dialect here without having any idea what I'm doing or really even if the forms-or words even-I'm using are right, but bear with me.)

They appeared outside the main gates of the city. There was silence as Mozenrath and Aladdin struggled to catch their breath and Mirage slowly recovered. Aladdin sighed and sank again a wall, saying, "We're right back where we started."

"At least this time the temple is only a teleport away," Mirage assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, surprised, and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She was grateful to them and wouldn't say it… He smiled weakly, amused.

"A thank you would be nice," Mozenrath hinted.

She frowned then walked passed him, ruffling his hair as she went. "Come on. Let's see what we can do from here."

"How do you propose to do that? Aladdin can't be seen," Mozenrath replied.

"You're right," she answered, but there was a glint in her eyes neither of the brothers liked.

"What's your game, Mirage?" Aladdin demanded quickly, shooting up.

"Let's play house," Mirage replied, waving her hand and laughing. The two cried out in alarm as they felt themselves changing.

"What's happening?" Mozenrath demanded.

"I'll be the mommy, you two be the children," Mirage sang out. Just like that everything stopped moving.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin and Mozenrath opened their eyes and spotted each other. Both gasped in horror. "You're a little kid!" they both exclaimed at once, pointing at each other.

"I told you," Mirage sang. They looked up with gasps. There Mirage was in the form of a normal woman!

"You turned us into _babies_!" little Mozenrath accused, stamping his foot and pointing a finger at her.

"Now Mozenrath, darling, that's no way to behave," she said.

"What's your excuse for why I'm named Aladdin?" little Aladdin demanded.

"Right now you're going by Ali," she said, taking both their hands. "Now come along my children, Agrabah awaits us. This is where you say yes mommy."

"Yes mommy," they both chorused through gritted teeth. Mirage wickedly laughed. Oh she was having too much fun with this.

1001 Arabian Nights

They walked through the marketplace, Mirage firmly holding their hands so as not to lose them. Vendors called out to her to sample their wares, showering her with praises and compliments. She was quite enjoying this little charade, actually. She always did like to be paid attention to. She shook her head when she wasn't interested in something. Once in a while she paused by a perfume rack. Little Aladdin and Mozenrath were looking around in awe.

"Everything looks so big when you're a kid," Aladdin remarked. "I forgot what it was like."

"I don't like being small," Mozenrath pouted, frowning.

"Boys, go play with the other children. Mommy has shopping to do," Mirage sang to them.

The two looked up curiously at her only to see her in front of a mirror. "Okay," Aladdin agreed with a sigh. Apparently they weren't getting to the palace fast while Mirage was distracted. "Come on Mozenrath!"

"Yeah! Wait, why am I starting to act like a child?" he asked. Aladdin paused and looked back in alarm, suddenly realizing the same thing.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the spell will put you back to the developmental levels you were at as children?" Mirage sang.

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, it's reversible. Go on you two," Mirage replied. They were about to lose it when the ball rolled between them. It was enough to distract them. Aladdin picked it up and threw it back. Mozenrath ran towards the group, Aladdin following.

1001 Arabian Night

Mirage looked back at the children, lips pursed. They were so vulnerable, so weak. Aladdin was a sitting duck if she wanted to get rid of him. It would be so easy now… She turned to watch them, hand itching to light up. No! She forced herself to back down. It would do no good for any of them. She needed help stopping Aziz to keep Morbia as hers; and the boys had their own scores to settle. Right now helping each other was mutually beneficial. Though rest assured when it stopped being so, things wouldn't be so calm between them. Certainly not between her and Aladdin. Just then Mozenrath looked up and caught her eyes. Almost as if he knew what she'd been planning. He frowned and lit his gauntlet menacingly. Mirage realized something, then, very suddenly. She wouldn't _ever_ be the one to finish Aladdin. The street rat had been claimed. Mozenrath made that very clear. No one but him would kill off Aladdin. Well, at least for now. Fine, let the ruler of the Land of the Black Sand have his claim. She preferred Aladdin alive anyway, really, regardless of all the times she'd tried to kill him. He was her main source of amusement, as she had already established.

"Mozenrath, Ali, come along my babies, we must keep going," Mirage called out to them.

They looked at her curiously. "Yes mama," they replied. Quickly they hurried to her.

She grinned at them and led them swiftly off, holding their hands. "Where's our house?" Mozenrath asked curiously, looking up at her.

"Just a little farther," she replied.

"There are two more streets and then we'll find it," Aladdin explained proudly.

"I didn't ask you," Mozenrath nipped.

"Boys, that's enough. I'm not dealing with a battle now. Come on," Mirage sharply said, cutting the fight off at the roots. They harrumphed and sulked, but stayed quiet. She turned a corner and paused outside of a house. "There it is. Home sweet home," she declared, smiling at it.

"Really maman?" Mozenrath incredulously asked.

"Maman? It's ommah or ommy," Aladdin corrected.

"Mozenrath is speaking the Persian language, Ali," Mirage said. "You're speaking the Arabic."

"Oh," Aladdin said. "Why is he speaking differently?"

"Never mind that now," Mirage testily warned. It was a story for later.

"This place is pathetic," Mozenrath said.

"Sure it's not a citadel, but we were poor, Mozenrath," Aladdin stated defensively. Mozenrath rolled his eyes. The two let go of Mirage's hands and ran towards the house, darting inside. She smirked and followed, shaking her head.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mirage hummed a tune, preparing food while the children played upstairs. Under cover of night, or early in the morning, they would head for the palace. Right now they all needed a rest. She smiled to herself. It was quite the experience, she had to admit. Soon she removed the food from the flames and called, "Aladdin, Mozenrath, supper!" She heard the two racing down the steps. In seconds they were at the table eagerly waiting and licking their lips. She placed the food in front of them then sat herself. Let's see, there were people from around here she needed to be watchful of. Aladdin's father was first and foremost in that pile. Aladdin was his son. Even in child form, Cassim could probably recognize him; Mozenrath as well. She hoped he'd assume lookalikes, but she wouldn't place bets on it. Cassim was smarter than that.

She waved her hand casually, conjuring an image. The children curiously watched. Cassim appeared in it. Mirage zoomed out to get a better sense of where he was. What she saw made her almost choke on her food. He was heading right towards the house! She gasped and shot up. "Ommah, what's wrong?" Aladdin fearfully asked, noticing his 'mother's' reaction.

"Children, get upstairs! Cassim is heading here!" she exclaimed in alarm.

Mozenrath gasped and asked, "But _why_?" She grabbed them both and ran for the stairs.

"Because he wants to see his old home," Aladdin realized. "He misses it!"

"You wouldn't have guessed it the way pedar kept _leaving_ ," Mozenrath wryly remarked.

"To the roof," she ordered. Quickly they clambered up to it and peeked over down at the front door.

1001 Arabian Nights

Cassim paused in front of it and gently stroked the doorpost. "I'm dealing with this," Mirage declared. Immediately she poofed down, leaving the boys on the roof. Reaching the front door she covered her face then opened it, saying, "Can I help you?"

Cassim looked up, startled, and for a moment she saw pain there. Unbearable pain. For a second she felt herself softening before quickly getting control "My family…" he muttered quietly. "This was my home. It sheltered them for so long…"

"It was empty when I moved in," Mirage said simply, hoping he'd leave.

"This is where my wife and I watched our children play," he remarked.

Mirage was silent. After a moment she asked, "Children?"

"Two… there were… there were two…" he said.

"Two…" Aladdin repeated in shock. Quickly he looked to a pale Mozenrath. "I knew it," he said.

"Yes… Aladdin and… and Mozenrath," Cassim said. Mozenrath caught his breath.

Mirage was quiet. "What happened?" she finally asked.

"Mozenrath was kidnapped long ago, as a child, by an evil sorcerer. I couldn't… I couldn't save him… I couldn't find him…" he answered.

"And Aladdin?" she asked.

"Is dead to me. If ever I see him again I will kill him," Cassim declared. Aladdin let the silent tears fall and buried his face on the ledge. Mozenrath glanced at him before looking down again.

"How _dare_ you reject your son?" Mirage vehemently hissed, growling lowly. "What did _he_ ever do?"

"I don't know!" Cassim shot angrily. Mirage pulled back in surprise. "I-I don't know…" he said again. "But this hatred… It burns inside of me, and I can't fight it as much as I want to. Do I want to anymore?" She shivered at the emotion she heard in his tone.

"I have two children," she finally remarked.

"I pray you are able to protect them better than I was able to protect mine," Cassim replied.

"Thank you," she replied, for one of the rare times feeling pity pulling at her. She quickly ignored, though. She couldn't care less… _right_? He bowed to her then turned his back, walking away. Mirage shut the door with a relieved sigh. Mozenrath teleported himself and Aladdin down to her. They leapt into her arms. She blinked blankly as she caught them. Shrugging, she let it go and cuddled them close. Oh it would be so easy to... No! Not right now. Right now only benefit could come from this partnership. She had to bide her time a little longer. Then she would strike, and neither would know what hit them.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Where are we going?" Aladdin asked.

"The palace," Mirage answered.

"Why are we going there again?" Mozenrath questioned.

"Because, my children, there is where we will find Jafar's chambers," Mirage replied.

"You knew _Jafar_?" Aladdin questioned.

Mirage smirked and chuckled coldly, saying, "You don't know how well. I knew Nasira too, and Khartoum; but Jafar… _Him_ I knew _intimately_." Aladdin looked appalled, Mozenrath shocked. She laughed at their expressions, turning down an alley.

All at once she was attacked from the side, shoved violently into a wall and ripped from her 'children's' grasps. "Mother!" they both screamed in alarm.

Mirage gasped, looking at the person who dared attack her. "Such a pretty one, yes, so pretty," the attacker cooed. Mirage's eyes widened. Oh, this wasn't good.

"What have you found this time, friend?" another voice questioned.

"Take a look," the first said. She tried to struggle, but he held her still. The other came over and his eyes lit lustfully up. She rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound.

"Mmm, the most beautiful creature I have seen for a long time," the second remarked.

"Leave her alone!" Mozenrath shrieked furiously. The two looked back at the children.

"Poor, sweet, babies. Run along, children. We want to 'talk' to your mother," the first cooed.

"Get away from our ommy!" Aladdin furiously yelled, picking up a rock and throwing it at the two.

Mirage pondered her options. The reason she hadn't blasted these two out of existence was because to do so would draw attention to the three of them. They couldn't risk attention. It was the same reason Mozenrath was doing all in his power now to restrain himself from striking the attackers dead. But if she couldn't use her powers, what could she do? Her claws were sharp, but she was in human form and couldn't risk changing back. She was strong, but strong enough to overpower… more than two men! More were appearing around them! One grabbed the boys from the ground. They shrieked.

"Let them go!" she ordered. She screamed as she was thrown to the ground. Well, they weren't wasting time! One of them straddled her and grabbed at her top, tearing it open as she snarled, screamed, hissed, and spat viciously.

"No, mommy!" the children were screaming. How dare these mortal fools attack her! How _dare_ they?! They had silenced her, gagging her, and lifted her skirt. Alarm was in her eyes, panic. She would _not_ endure this! She would betray their identity first! No amount of vengeance on Phasir or Aziz was worth the humiliation this would bring! She would give it five more seconds before she stopped playing damsel in distress and became their worst nightmare. Maybe she'd become their worst nightmare in less than that. She relished in the idea.

1001 Arabian Nights

She shook the gag and screamed as loudly as she could, hoping someone would hear. No one was coming! They were preparing to advance, and she readied her hand to blast them. Enough of this. Five seconds was up and she had a point to make. They would die here. All at once, however, a voice said casually, uncaringly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mirage, Aladdin, and Mozenrath gasped, looking quickly over. In the shadow of the building stood a man shrouded in a cloak, his very being concealed say for the eyes, which Mirage realized with a chill looked eerily cat-like. Scowling the men rose, drawing their scimitars. Viciously they lunged at him, fully intending to cut down the one who dared interfere with their fun. With a wave of a hand, however, the scimitar's were sent flying, and their wielder's as well. They paled, gazing in horror. The figure removed the covering he wore, revealing the form of a man with catlike eyes!

The person raised them into the air as Mirage grabbed Mozenrath and Aladdin, staring in disbelief and shock at their savior. In front of their eyes he became half man half cat, and the men shrieked in terror. He thrust them far away out of sight. He turned to Mirage and her two wards, summing them up. She heard him purring a deep and loud purr. She paled. She knew who this was. "L-Lord Chaos!" she exclaimed in shock.

"What?!" Aladdin and Mozenrath exclaimed.

All at once the man transformed into none other than the flying blue cat himself! Chaos! "Careful, Kitten. You're going to get yourself hurt," he said to Mirage, still purring. He began to lick his paw. "So, care to fill me in, Pussy Cat?" he asked. She was silent. He paused and floated up to her, perching on her shoulders and appearing like any normal cat would. "Mirage, you know I don't like secrets."

"O-of course not, Chaos," she replied quickly, holding the boys closer.

"Then explain on our way to Jafar's old chambers. I'm eager to hear," Chaos said. She nearly scoffed. If he knew they were heading to Jafar's room, he knew exactly what was going on. He was just trolling her. Nonetheless she obeyed her master's orders, put the children down, morphed back into her cat form, and as they walked told him everything.

1001Arabian Nights

"You continue to amuse me, Aladdin. I can certainly see why Mirage so loves to watch your antics. And interfere in your life," Chaos remarked. "But I must say, Kitten, I'm impressed with you. You going all motherly, siding with one of your most hated enemies and his arch enemy slash brother who may or may not be more powerful than even _you_. It's beautiful chaos."

Mirage sighed deeply, snapping her fingers and transforming Aladdin and Mozenrath back into their true forms. The mismatched group shut the door to Jafar's old chambers silently, none the wiser. "Thank you, Chaos," she replied.

"In fact, I'm so impressed I've decided to help you three out," he remarked.

"Or I have a better idea. Leave Aladdin to fix his own mess," Mozenrath said as he adjusted to the feeling of his normal body again.

"You've stuck with your brother this long and now want to abandon him? Not very sportsmanlike," Chaos remarked.

"I am here for one reason and one alone. I want the Destiny Stone. My brother can rot for all I care," Mozenrath retorted.

"See, this is what I have to put up with," Aladdin complained. "Fighting hydras I can do, breaking curses, fighting mamluks and monsters of all kinds, beating gangs of thieves, and saving cursed riders, no problem. But I swear, if I have to put up with you for one more day, Mozenrath… Ugh, never mind."

"Weak," Mozenrath said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

1001 Arabian Nights

"Ever heard of childhood development, Mirage? Could have used it during your stint as their mother," Chaos remarked, raising a slightly annoyed yet intrigued eyebrow at the duo.

"No amount of help would fix _them_ ," she replied.

"Oh look who's talking," Mozenrath said.

"Look Lord Chaos, Mirage, don't get us wrong, it's been interesting having you along, but I'm pretty sure Mozenrath and I can handle this on our own," Aladdin said.

"Hah, you couldn't handle a…" Mirage began. However, suddenly Chaos was purring in her ear, whispering. "Ooh, oh yes. Yes. Brilliant," she said, listening to his words and grinning.

Chaos smirked and pulled from her ear, saying to the boys, "Oh very well, end our fun. But what is your plan exactly?"

"Sneak in, find the stone, break the curse, get out," Aladdin replied with all the recklessness of a typical young man, which he was; albeit a hero on all levels.

"And your enemies?" Mirage asked. "Phasir, Aziz, Fatima, Minos, the Guardian…"

"They will rue the day they interfered in my life," Mozenrath stated, clenching his gauntlet wearing hand and lighting it up.

"Right, right. Well, you know where to find us," Chaos replied, obviously not convinced. Aladdin and Mozenrath blinked at him in disbelief. What? It was a good plan.

1001 Arabian Nights

Mirage and Chaos observed through a mirror of Jafar's that watched over whoever the watcher chose to be spying on. The two young men were making their way at a fast clip over the desert, heading towards the temple after teleporting not too close but not too far. "They'll come back," Chaos said.

"Says the cat who declared Mozenrath more powerful than me?" she retorted, slightly insulted still.

"Mirage, Kitten, lighten up," he replied casually. "They won't even meet Aziz and Phasir before they return. Aziz will have something planned for them. Goblins, orks, All-Muddy, the works. He's too predictable. He knows now that he's no match for the sorcerer and Aladdin both. None of them are. Quite the team they make. Luckily for me they hate each other, which makes it all the more interesting."

"I don't like it," she replied.

"Ooh, kitten, are you getting protective over the boys?" he asked.

"Hah! Listen to yourself. That wouldn't be me then, would it; to be so unpredictable? After all, I'm just so easy to read," she retorted, referencing the _When Chaos Comes Calling_ incident.

"Kitten, you're still sore about that?" he asked innocently.

"Leave me be," she replied.

He was silent a long moment, floating behind her. Finally he alighted on her shoulders, saying, "You were never predictable, Mirage. You got in a rut that lasted a little longer than usual, you tried to trick the master of tricks himself, aka me; you paid the price once upon a time in Agrabah."

She shrugged him off and asked, changing the subject, "What brought you to my rescue?"

"Well I couldn't have you ruin my fun by betraying you and the boys' positions now, _could_ I?" he asked.

"Oh really," she replied sarcastically. She walked away to the table Jafar had once bent so often over, looking down at old books that had never been moved from their spot since the day he'd been driven out. "You want something, Lord Chaos. What is it?" she asked.

"To talk, Kitten, just to talk," Chaos replied. "Like for instance, why did you feel pity for Cassim? That's not like you at all. Or better yet, how well did you know Jafar?"

"You know," she answered. "You know all. You're a god, the father of all that lives. You birthed Uranus, Gaia, and their siblings from nothing, just brought them forth. After all, the Greek myths tell that part of your story. First there was Chaos. And from Chaos sprung Earth, Gaia, and Sky, Uranus, and Darkness, Nyx, and Light, Erebus, or something like that." She probably had some of it wrong, but she hardly cared.

"Mirage, humor me," he said. "Tell me about Jafar and I won't ask about Cassim. Or Phasir for that matter."

"Lust, not love, Chaos. Just lust," she replied. "The first time anything happened… It was to secure safety for… someone. He told me that in exchange for his holding up his end of the bargain, I had to do something for him… You'd think I would have wept and done nothing, just waited for it to end… I thought that was how it would happen; but no… No… Oh I switched from fearful to longing in a heartbeat. Even _he_ was taken aback… and after that it kept happening, no set times, whenever we felt the urge to be with one another, to feel bodies entwining. No love, lust. Until… Well, leave that story for a later time." Chaos nodded casually. "What if they don't come back even after the obstacles?" Mirage asked.

Chaos thought a moment. "Then they've doomed themselves," he finally answered. Mirage tensed but said nothing. A plan was forming, a blind man could see as much. Chaos watched ponderously. This promised to get very, very interesting.


	12. The Temple of Destiny

The Temple of Destiny

"It's too quiet," Aladdin said to Mozenrath as the two looked down on the temple from out of sight. "Why isn't anyone guarding?"

"I don't know, but Aziz has something planned," Mozenrath replied, slipping out from behind the rock. Aladdin followed, the two slinking down to the ground. They walked up to the temple doors, Aladdin taking the lead protectively. They reached the doors; nothing. The two exchanged uncertain glances. Mozenrath reached out for the handle with his gauntlet. That way, if there was an enchantment on the doors, he could cancel it out before either of them got hurt. Sure enough he felt something try and hit him, but easily he cancelled it out. He opened the door cautiously. Aladdin slipped inside. Mozenrath quickly followed, shutting the door behind them.

"It looks the same," Aladdin remarked. Albeit repaired.

"Good, then let's go," Mozenrath replied, moving ahead.

"Mozenrath, wait, there are traps!" Aladdin cried, reaching out after him. Mozenrath gasped on hearing one spring. "No!" Aladdin cried, grabbing him back and pulling him out of the way of a series of sword slash axe slash mace blows. Mozenrath blinked blankly. "Stay behind me," Aladdin growled lowly. Mozenrath pouted but obeyed, following Aladdin's lead exactly.

Reaching the door, Aladdin pulled it open. Not even the rolling spiked sphere? Something was definitely up. This had again been too easy. The duo went inside boldly, Mozenrath's eyes lighting eagerly, wanting to see the Destiny Stone. The two gasped, however, on entering. The stone had been moved! "No! Where is it?" Mozenrath demanded.

"Far in the temple," a voice replied. They looked sharply over. The Guardian! But why wasn't he attacking? As if reading their thoughts, he said, "Why should I risk my life attacking you? The temple will eat you alive without my help." Laughing coldly he threw a map at their feet. Mozenrath bent to pick it up. He opened it and the two brothers gasped. The place was a veritable labyrinth! All at once the map dissolved.

"Hey!" the two exclaimed together, looking angrily at the Guardian.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" he asked. Chuckling, he left them alone. The two looked ahead at the first set of doors uncertainly, then each other. Here went nothing. Taking deep breaths the two headed towards it.

1001 Arabian Nights

Aladdin and Mozenrath walked cautiously through the temple, alert and ready for anything to spring out at them. "It's too quiet," Aladdin remarked.

" _Everything_ about this is wrong," Mozenrath growled, tingling sensations shooting through his body. _Nothing_ felt right about this, _nothing_.

All at once there was a roar and quickly the two turned and gasped. "Goblins! _Hundreds_ of them!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Mozenrath shot at them with his gauntlet desperately, but they kept swarming. For every one of the goblins that fell, fifty more seemed to spring up! "Why must they make things difficult for us?" Mozenrath demanded.

"Mozenrath, run!" Aladdin insisted, grabbing the sorcerer's arm and pulling him along. Quickly the two fled towards a flight of stair up ahead and began darting up them, the goblins hot on their tails. Aladdin made a jump for a ledge above that the crumbling stairs no longer reached, and quickly climbed up. He reached back down, seizing his brother's hand and pulling him up. The goblins began clambering to climb up the ledge, others waiting down below. Quickly they ran across this level and up the spiral staircase… and up, and up, and up…

1001 Arabian Nights

Mozenrath looked down and suddenly felt dizzy, gasping and falling against a wall. Aladdin looked down and started, eyes widening. For a moment he too felt woozy. They heard growling and moaning and turned. Half of the goblins were still climbing after them. The other half had swarmed the bottom so that it looked like a sea of goblins with sharp pointy objects pointed up. "How much higher is this?" Mozenrath gasped. It was an illusion, no doubt, one of Aziz's, but it was potent and just as deadly as if it had been real.

"Just keep moving," Aladdin answered. Oh wow, that drop was huge… Mozenrath nodded and the two began running again. They rounded a corner and gasped. The next section of stairs had crumbled, leaving a wide gap! "Oh boy," Aladdin said. He gritted his teeth and sped up.

"Aladdin, what are you _thinking_?! There's no way you'll make that jump, street rat!" Mozenrath called from behind.

"Watch me!" Aladdin called back, now sprinting as fast as he'd ever gone. He reached the edge and pushed off with all his strength, reaching for the ledge. He barely, and by barely he meant barely, managed to grab onto it. He dangled in the air, looking down. He swallowed and gritted his teeth, trying to pull himself up. The rock began to crumble and he cried out, feeling himself dropping.

"Will you be careful?!" Mozenrath snapped, too busy keeping the goblins at bay to be able to help his enemy and sibling.

Aladdin gritted his teeth and managed, this time, to crawl up. He turned. "Mozenrath, come on!" he called.

Mozenrath looked uncertainly at the gap. If Aladdin could barely reach it, what chance did _he_ have? Oh what the heck? He had taken risks before. He turned, racing towards the ledge at top speed. He pushed off, reaching for the ledge. He knew immediately he would fall far short, but Aladdin suddenly reached out and caught his sibling's not gloved hand, keeping Mozenrath from falling to an ugly end. He pulled Mozenrath up and the two began running again as the goblins started climbing walls to get over to them. They leapt over another big gap without incident, then Mozenrath turned, zapping the staircase. The place began to rumble.

"What did you _do_?!" Aladdin demanded.

"I would advise you keep running, Street Rat. Don't stop, don't look back," Mozenrath answered. Aladdin's eyes widened as he saw the staircase crumbling behind them!

"Are you crazy?!" he demanded. Immediately he began to run with Mozenrath.

"Would you rather be ripped apart by goblins?!" Mozenrath demanded. Aladdin cringed, not answering. Mozenrath made a valid point.

They heard the death shrieks of falling goblins but didn't turn around. They could feel the stairs crumbling right beneath their feet, and Mozenrath was starting to second-guess himself at this point. All at once the top was there and inwardly they cheered, putting on a sudden burst of speed and leaping for it just as the last of the stairs fell. They both grabbed the ledge and scrambled onto solid ground. Aladdin cried out as part of the ledge crumbled under him, almost sending him plummeting to his doom. Mozenrath caught him quickly, pulling him back up and scowling. Aladdin innocently grinned and shrugged. Mozenrath rolled his eyes.

1001AN

The two continued on through the temple guardedly, Aladdin holding a torch and his scimitar, Mozenrath with his gauntlet lit up at the ready. It was quiet… "I don't trust this," Aladdin murmured.

"You think I _do_?" Mozenrath asked. "We don't even know if we're going the right _way_!"

Aladdin sighed and sat down. Mozenrath raised an eyebrow. "We might as well rest while we still have a chance," Aladdin said. Mozenrath wanted to argue, but just then he became aware of how much energy he had expended and how tired he had become. He sighed, sinking against the wall. Aladdin drew out a canteen, offering it to Mozenrath. Mozenrath snatched it, drinking deeply, then handed it back to Aladdin. Aladdin too took a drink then tucked it away. He then brought out their mother's diary. Mozenrath looked over as Aladdin opened the book and scanned through it. After a moment Aladdin read:

 _He has taken him! He has kidnapped my child! Oh gods, I want to die! Arabian Night, Mozenrath, no! Oh my beloved son, what will become of you in Destane's hands? Cassim tried so hard, but he could neither save nor find you; and my Arabian Day… Aladdin, please recover. You_ _ **must**_ _! Come back to me, my child. I will not let this hatred growing within that tells me to finish you off myself guide me! No, I love my son, I will not kill him...! Then why do I hate him so, as I gaze upon his injured form now? Aladdin… And my stolen child, my dear Mozenrath, if only I could have saved you. What, child, will I tell the one who conceived you with me?_ _ **How**_ _can I tell him?_

 _Asha_

Aladdin finished the passage, tears threatening his eyes, then closed the book, tucking it away. They were silent. "Asha... That was our mother's name... for so long I couldn't remember... What was _happening_ to her, Mozenrath?" he asked.

Mozenrath was quiet. Finally had answered, "I… I don't know…" And to realize that drove him up the wall with curiosity. "What… what did she look like?" he questioned.

Aladdin looked up at him. After a long moment he replied, "I don't remember that either…"

Mozenrath looked down, pain and confusion in his eyes before swiftly he hid both. "Come on, let's get going before something happens," he said. Aladdin nodded and rose with his brother. Quickly the two started off.

1001AN

"The boys are doing exceptionally well," Chaos remarked, licking his paws as he laid on Mirage's shoulders and watched them.

"What else did you expect?" Mirage questioned.

"I had hoped, honestly, for a little more chaos," Chaos answered. "Good always wins, evil always loses. Gets boring after a while. What do you say, kitten? Want to watch one of them burn?"

"Hold your tongue!" she shot sharply. He started and frowned at her, eyes narrowing as he growled in his throat. Much to his surprise, and intrigue, Mirage didn't back down. Nor did she try to weasel out of it. She simply fixed him with a dangerous glare. Chaos smirked approvingly and nodded. There was _some_ unpredictability, at least.

1001AN

Mozenrath and Aladdin neared another chamber. "I'm getting bad vibes about this room," Aladdin murmured.

"That's probably the point. You didn't honestly expect that stone to be down the easiest path, now did you Aladdin?" Mozenrath asked.

"It would be a nice surprise if it was," Aladdin defended, innocently grinning and shrugging. Mozenrath rolled his eyes. He reached out for the door and touched it. He screamed in pain as a jolt tore through him. "Mozenrath!" Aladdin exclaimed, seizing his sibling around the waist and pulling him back from the door. Mozenrath continued screaming in pain and writhing, clutching his hand in pain. Aladdin held him down. He kept screaming and struggling. He finally lay panting for breath, gasping and sobbing in pain. Aladdin, horrified, looked down at his brother. He rose when it seemed Mozenrath would be alright again and turned to the door, eyes narrowed. He went towards it.

"A-Al-Aladdin, don-don't!" Mozenrath gasped out. Not that he cared about the street rat's well-being. He cared about his own. Unfortunately his own well-being rested on his beggar brother keeping himself alive and well.

Aladdin hesitated a moment but then reached out, touching the door. There was a mild discomfort, but little more. "Huh?" he asked out loud. This had sent Mozenrath to the ground writhing and screaming in pain. Mozenrath looked shocked that Aladdin was still standing, so it couldn't have been him exaggerating the pain. There was no way. "Maybe it reacts to magic. That would explain why it hurt you so badly," Aladdin mused out loud, pulling open the door. Mozenrath uneasily rose and moved towards said door. He glared at it in loathing. Aladdin stepped into the damp room. "It doesn't seem too bad," he said.

Mozenrath looked uneasy. If the door was anti-magic, who was to say the room wasn't? He reached a hand hesitantly inside and hissed in pain, drawing back. "I can't follow you in there," he said to his sibling.

"You won't have to," Aladdin assured. "There another door over there. They might connect."

"And if they don't?" Mozenrath asked.

"We're in trouble either way," Aladdin gravely answered.

"Fine," Mozenrath relented, waking towards the other door. This one he was able to open without incident. He paused and looked over at Aladdin. Aladdin looked worriedly back at him.

"Be careful," Aladdin said.

"Worry about yourself, street rat," Mozenrath replied, walking in. Aladdin sighed and entered his own room. Suddenly there was a rumble. The two young men stopped and turned around. Their eyes widened in horror. The floor was opening up and falling into an endless abyss! They gawked in disbelief. If one of them had still been out there, they would have been swallowed up! This was very bad. Very, very bad. Unable to go back, they both started forward down their two paths.

1001AN

Mozenrath looked around the passage way. "Well, this is quaint," he remarked to himself. "And so much more peaceful now that the street rat is gone. Pity he probably won't make it. Such a tragedy. Oh well, more for me." Maybe he could bring this place down on the thorn-in-his-side's head. He paused, frowning, and looked around. Something was wrong here. Inwardly he cringed. Maybe _he_ was the one in danger, he suddenly realized. He sighed in annoyance. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm waiting," he taunted, his unseen foe, or foes, smirking. The response was immediate. Suddenly the corridor rumbled and debris began falling from above. Mozenrath gasped, looking up. Oh boy. He cursed in Persian and began running, blasting at the rocks he probably wouldn't be able to dodge. He dove, jut rolling under one, and looked back. The ceiling was collapsing completely. A cave in! He cursed again in Persian and began running once more. This was very, very bad.

1001AN

Meanwhile, Aladdin cautiously continued down his own passage, sharp eyes scanning the passage for anything out of place that might signal a trap. It was quiet. That was never good, he knew. "Aladdin!" a voice called out. Aladdin gasped, turning. Approaching him was Mozenrath!

"Mozenrath! How? Why? This corridor could kill you!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"I found a way around it," Mozenrath answered.

"Really? How?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, it wasn't difficult. All I had to do was agree to let down my protection spell and allow myself to be corrupted by the curse your father put on you," Mozenrath stated, lighting up his gauntlet. Aladdin gasped, paling.

"No..." he exclaimed. "No!" This couldn't be happening to him! Now he had no one. It couldn't be. It couldn't end like this! Tears threatened his eye, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not for him.

"Hold still, street rat. It'll be over faster that way," Mozenrath said. He attacked. Aladdin dodged and faced off against him, misery in his eyes.

"Mozenrath, we don't have to do this now! You have to know that the minute I'm dead they'll finish you too, you have to!" Aladdin insisted frantically.

"You know, somehow I just can't bring myself to care, street rat. At least you'll die before me," Mozenrath scowled, shooting another blast with the gauntlet. Aladdin barely managed to dive in time. He rolled and got to his feet quickly.

1001AN

Mozenrath darted out of the corridor onto a stone balcony that raced above a deep drop. He heard a commotion below and paused, looking down curiously. His eyes widened in shock. Aladdin was down there and fighting _him_! "What?" Mozenrath asked out loud, suddenly intensely more interested in this little development than the collapsing passages and floors.

Aladdin had his scimitar drawn, and constantly Mozenrath rushed him. Aladdin frantically tried to avoid his brother, not wanting to kill him. "Snap out of it, Mozenrath!" Aladdin insisted.

Mozenrath chuckled darkly and cancelled his magic. He seized a scimitar from a statue and turned to face Aladdin, smirking. "One of us dies in this battle, Aladdin. The only question you need to ask yourself is if you want it to be you or not," he answered. Immediately he lunged. Aladdin blocked the blow desperately, but he didn't make a move to switch to the offensive. Mozenrath's blows became more and more powerful and quick until Aladdin leapt back and pointed his sword towards Mozenrath. "I'm not going to kill you," he said uncertainly.

Mozenrath darkly chuckled. "Then I kill you," he said.

"I'm not moving this sword, Mozenrath! You run, you impale yourself. Might want to second guess this choice," Aladdin taunted, smirking. He had him. He had to.

Mozenrath smirked and darkly laughed. "Don't bet on it," he sang. Immediately he charged!

Aladdin paled. Mozenrath was barreling right towards his sword! He could end this. It wouldn't be his fault that Mozenrath chose to impale himself. He told himself this, but he knew it wasn't enough. He swallowed tightly as Mozenrath closed the distance, then lowered his sword. If one or the other of them was dying, it could be him. He had nothing to live for anymore. Who was to say the Destiny Stone would even work? The world hated him, and there was no place for him anymore. In the end, he couldn't kill his brother…

1001AN

Mozenrath's eyes widened in shock as he saw Aladdin lower the blade and bow his head. What was this? The street rat was… Would Aladdin seriously rather die than kill _him_? When had _this_ change come about? During the _Two to Tangle_ incident, Aladdin had seemed _glad_ to think that he was gone. Then again, the street rat hadn't disposed of his stone figurine properly either… The young sorcerer scowled darkly as the doppelganger came up on his brother. Oh he didn't think so. He raised his gauntlet and fired a powerful blast. Aladdin's eyes flew open at the sound of an unearthly scream. He gasped, paling, on seeing a magical blast ripping Mozenrath apart! He turned quickly in the direction it came from and his eyes widened. Mozenrath was up _there_?! Then who had this been? He turned. The figure exploded into sparkles. Aladdin's eyes widened. A trick! His mouth dropped in shock and he looked up at Mozenrath—who looked quite self-satisfied might it be added—in stunned disbelief. Mozenrath smirked, a look that screamed 'I don't think so, street rat; when the time comes you're mine', and kept running as the roof was collapsing around him!

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin exclaimed, seeing part of the temple about to collapse on top of him. Mozenrath turned quickly and gasped. He cried out in terror, realizing he wouldn't make it, and jumped blindly, hoping to catch something. He did. He caught a ledge as the rest of the cavern collapsed around him. Aladdin could only gape in horror as Mozenrath tried to hang on. There had to be something he could do! Looking frantically around, Aladdin spotted something. A tapestry hanging on the other side of the chasm! "Mozenrath, swing to your left and let go! There's a tapestry there! You can grab it and swing right into a door nearby!"

"Do you think for a second I'm trusting you, street rat?!" Mozenrath snapped back. He gasped as he began slipping.

"You don't have a choice!" Aladdin insisted. Mozenrath cursed his luck, but his sibling was right. Swinging to the left he let go and cried out in terror. Aladdin held his breath, hoping and praying the tapestry wasn't an illusion. Fortunately, it wasn't. Mozenrath caught it and it ripped from the wall. At least the top part. It swung him down, Mozenrath crying out in terror. He saw the open door, though, and realized he'd be swung right into it! As soon as he was inside, he let go and rolled, groaning painfully. He gasped, standing up, and came to the balcony outside of said door, looking across the chasm at a relieved looking Aladdin.

"Not bad, Aladdin!" Mozenrath called reluctantly out.

"I'm just glad you had the strength to hold on," Aladdin replied with a sign. It was no secret Mozenrath was the frailer and weaker of the two brothers. Mozenrath harrumphed and turned, marching back into the cavern. Aladdin shook his head in annoyance and continued down his own path.


	13. The Destiny Stone

The Destiny Stone

(A/N: Second up today, and probably last up today depending. Enjoy.)

"Mirage, I must say your boys are certainly holding their own impressively," Chaos purred to Mirage.

"They are not my boys!" Mirage snapped. "I helped them once and suddenly we're friends? Hah! …However, I confess I'm almost relieved you made that tapestry a reality instead of an illusion."

"Relieved?" Chaos questioned.

"Not for them. It's just much simpler having them do the dirty work instead of going at it alone," Mirage said, smirking. "The sorcerer and street rat will fetch that stone for me without even knowing they're doing _my_ will."

"And what about Aziz?" Chaos questioned.

"What about him?" Mirage replied. She darkly laughed, continuing to observe Aladdin and Mozenrath's progress.

1001AN

Aladdin hid in a nook, teeth clenched tightly and beads of sweat on his forehead. Screeching night creatures flew around the cave screaming like banshees and ripping apart anything they could touch. He'd barely dodged out of sight by the skin of his teeth. Terrified, he was counting down the seconds until they found him. Suddenly there was a blast of light and the night creatures screeched in terror and either flew away or poofed into nothing. Aladdin gasped and held his breath. Footsteps were coming. Did he dare peek out, or was this something worse than even them? It had to be if it had driven the terrors off. He swallowed tightly and dared to peek out. He started, eyes widening. "Mozenrath!" he exclaimed, stepping into sight.

He nearly got a magic blast to the face for startling the sorcerer, but he dodged just in time. "Aladdin!" Mozenrath exclaimed in surprise.

"This must be where our paths meet up," Aladdin said.

"For all you know I could be another illusion," Mozenrath replied.

"I doubt another illusion would have bothered with those night things," Aladdin retorted, frowning and crossing his arms.

"What do you know of magic anyway?" Mozenrath snapped. He sighed, looking around. "Well, where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure," Aladdin confessed. "There's supposed to be a passageway here, but it may be hidden." He began searching around and soon stopped, looking up. "Or up there," he said.

Mozenrath looked up and started. A chimney sort of tunnel! "What gave you the idea it was up there?" he questioned.

"Lucky guess," Aladdin honestly answered, shrugging.

"Fine. Let's just get this done and find that cursed stone already," Mozenrath said, immediately levitating up.

"Hey, what about me?!" Aladdin demanded. "Mozenrath, you're going to need my help!"

"Don't bet on it," Mozenrath replied in a sing-song voice, waving his fingers as he levitated up the chimney. Aladdin inwardly cursed his sibling. Looked like he was doing this the hard way.

1001AN

Making it to the top, Aladdin crawled out of the chimney gasping for breath. Mozenrath was standing up ahead, looking up in awe at two massively large and glowing gates. Aladdin, seeing it, gasped in disbelief. "Wow…" he breathed, standing up and walking to the sorcerer's side.

"It's right behind there," Mozenrath said, suddenly grinning maniacally. "The Destiny Stone will soon be mine!" Aladdin frowned guardedly at Mozenrath. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Which wasn't very far. Cautiously the two approached the gates. Magic could be heard pulsing from here. They paused outside. Mozenrath reached out a hand and touched the lock. A tingling raced down his arm and through his body. He shivered and grinned wider, casting a spell and breaking the lock. "It's ours," he said, taking hold of the handles.

"Wait," Aladdin said, placing a hand on his arm. Mozenrath shot him a dangerous glare. "This could be a trap." Mozenrath hesitated and looked back up at the gates. Aladdin made a point. After a moment he let go of the handles.

"What do you suggest?" he questioned.

Aladdin shook his head, looking around. It didn't look like they had many options. He sighed deeply. What _did_ he suggest? "Might I make one?" a deep voice said from behind. The two gasped, turning quickly.

Aladdin's eyes widened. "Minos!" he exclaimed, pain flashing in his eyes on noting his friend's hypnotized state again.

"Your journey ends here, Aladdin," Minos said.

"Have fun with him," Mozenrath sang out, turning attention back to the door.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Mozenrath darkly laughed. "What use do I have for you anymore, street rat? You've gotten us this far. I can figure out the rest. Have fun with your old friend," he said.

Suddenly there was a vicious cry. Mozenrath gasped as suddenly something attacked him from above, knocking him down and pinning him! He gaped at the figure in wide-eyed horror. What was _this_?! A woman! "Fatima!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Let me up, you fool!" Mozenrath snapped, lighting his gauntlet and shooting her point blank. She screeched in pain, releasing him. Mozenrath pulled out from under her. Suddenly the ground cracked under him as Aziz's laugh rang out from goodness knew where. The ground lifted him high into the air then flipped, dropping him! Aladdin gasped and raced under Mozenrath to try and break his fall. They both tumbled to the ground, but the blow was lessened significantly by Aladdin. "It would be you to make these sorts of friends," Mozenrath snarled at Aladdin as they rose to their feet, shaking themselves off.

"They didn't start out like this!" Aladdin defended.

1001AN

Fatima gave an angered cry again, moving to stand next to Minos. "Aladdin," she hissed.

"Minos, Fatima, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Aladdin insisted desperately.

"Aladdin, it's never been more us," Minos said. He laughed darkly then bellowed and charged the two brothers, ready to seize them. Aladdin and Mozenrath dove in two separate directions. Mozenrath turned quickly and fired a blast at him that struck. Minos cried out in pain, but didn't go down. He charged at Aladdin again! Aladdin once more dodged.

"I won't hurt you!" Aladdin insisted to his friends. He cried out in alarm as Fatima attacked him, knocking him backwards and to the edge of the hole he'd climbed up through! Aladdin cried out in terror as he lost his footing and fell backwards. Mozenrath caught him in a magic blast and returned Aladdin to his side, scowling at the two attackers.

"I don't suppose you have a plan for this, do you?" Mozenrath sarcastically asked. Aladdin was quiet, eyes troubled.

"Join us, sorcerer. You are all that remains on Aladdin's side. If you forsake him and let the spell overtake you, you will be greatly rewarded," Minos said.

Aladdin looked quickly over at Mozenrath, eyes wide and fearful. "What makes you think you have anything worth my while?" Mozenrath replied, crossing his arms but looking ponderous.

"You desire the Destiny Stone," Fatima said. "You will have it if you but drop your protection spell, let its power consume you, and help us end Aladdin's life."

"Mozenrath…" Aladdin began, eyes wide in uncertainty as he stepped back. He knew that was Mozenrath's main goal in life, to take his. He also knew the only reason Mozenrath was here now was so he could grab the Destiny Stone for himself. Now he had been offered both on a silver platter if he submitted to the stone's will or theirs and turned on him.

"Tempting," Mozenrath admitted, smiling and thinking. "Unfortunately, the protection spell around me went down a long time ago. What can I say? I simply can't be made to hate him more than I already do. My loathing is at its peak."

"Then kill him. The stone will be yours," Fatima said.

"With pleasure," Mozenrath replied, lighting up his gauntlet.

Aladdin stood still, defeated. He wouldn't fight because to fight, in this situation, would be futile. Even if he somehow escaped, what then? The world was against him. He'd lost. If he had to die at anyone's hands, he would just as soon it be his brother's. He bowed his head, closing his eyes tight in disgust and anger. "Do it," he growled through clenched teeth.

"I intend to," Mozenrath replied. He immediately fired at Aladdin and the blast struck him full force! Aladdin screamed in agony, body writing as Mozenrath's spell burned though his blood and ripped at his skin. He was being obliterated! _Jasmine, dad, I'm so sorry…_ "On second thought…" Mozenrath began. He cancelled the spell and Aladdin fell to the ground in a heap, struggling to even breathe. Fatima and Minos, shocked, looked at him in disbelief. On _second_ thought? "I've never been one to bend to the will of others be they objects or people," he finished. Immediately he shot a blast at Minos and Fatima. They screamed as they were thrust against the walls and pinned there by black sand that stuck around them tightly and would not be moved! The question was, where was Aziz? He had been here for a bit, but now he was gone. That didn't sit well with either of them.

1001AN

Mozenrath walked to Aladdin's side. The street rat was shaking and still having trouble breathing, but he'd found strength enough to weakly look up at Mozenrath in shock and disbelief. "Don't think that was for you," Mozenrath warned, reaching down his hand. Aladdin blinked at it then took it. Mozenrath pulled him up and let Aladdin lean against him.

"Thanks anyway," Aladdin said weakly and tiredly. Probably explained why Mozenrath hadn't chosen a gentler method to pull off this double backstabbing act, though, so he wouldn't even bother asking him why he hadn't used a less painful spell. Mozenrath had wanted him to suffer. Horribly. That was all there was to it. He probably would even have let him die, under different circumstances. Nonetheless, he was grateful his brother had come through now. Ugh, he had a lot of making up to do in saving Mozenrath for all the times the sorcerer had saved him so far.

Mozenrath went to the gates. "I'm through playing games," he said. He blasted them with a powerful magical blast. They groaned in protest but soon began to creak open. He smirked in victory, adjusted Aladdin's position—luckily the street rat was recovering fast and would soon be moving on his own again—and stepped through the gates into the chamber.

1001AN

The gates slammed behind them upon entry. They didn't even bother turning, eyes fixed on what was ahead. On a pedestal was the Destiny Stone! "Just like I last saw it," Aladdin said in awe.

Mozenrath blinked then grinned wickedly. "Finally, it's mine!" he exclaimed in victory, letting Aladdin go. Luckily Aladdin managed to recover his balance in time to catch himself from falling. He scowled at Mozenrath.

"Don't be so sure, Mozenrath. That thing is dangerous! I'm not letting you get yourself killed over it," Aladdin stated.

"Stay out of my way, Aladdin. Don't pretend you give a damn," Mozenrath said, marching forward.

"But I do!" Aladdin shot sharply, going quickly after him. "I give a damn, Mozenrath! I give a damn!"

"That's more your problem than mine I would think," Mozenrath replied. "I never asked for you to care."

"Well it's about time _someone_ did!" Aladdin snapped, getting in front of his brother.

Mozenrath started and blinked in surprise. Where had _that_ come from, he wondered? He had been genuinely taken aback by it. He stopped. For a moment Aladdin dared hope he had gotten through to his sibling, but then… Mozenrath frowned. "Out of my way, Street Rat." He shoved roughly passed Aladdin and approached the stone again.

"No! I won't let you get yourself killed!" Aladdin exclaimed, moving swiftly in front of him again.

"Maybe I should have finished you when I had the chance!" Mozenrath snarled as he lit up his gauntlet, annoyed now.

"Mozenrath, think about this!" Aladdin argued.

"I've thought!" Mozenrath snapped.

"No you haven't!" Aladdin shouted.

"What is this, now? The two champions fighting?" a voice called out. Both gasped, turning. Their eyes widened. The Guardian! Immediately the brothers stood side-by-side.

"Stay out of our way, old man," Mozenrath warned in annoyance. "We've dealt with enough problems already without having to deal with you too. "The Destiny Stone is ours for the taking and you're the last one who'll stop us."

"I accept your challenge," the Guardian said.

Mozenrath laughed sharply. "You're more foolish than I thought," he bit.

"The stone made them like this, Mozenrath! It'll do the same to you! Not that you weren't already foolish enough," Aladdin bit.

"Don't antagonize me, street rat," Mozenrath threatened. "Oh wait, you already have. Over and over and over."

"Yeah? Well get used to it," Aladdin bit, rolling his eyes.

"I'm already more used to it than I ever wanted to be!" Mozenrath shot. The Guardian looked from one to the other in disbelief. Was he really hearing this? Yes. Yes he was.

"Silence!" the Guardian commanded, immediately attacking them. Mozenrath threw up a magical ward, blocking the attack. Aladdin drew his scimitar as the Guardian moved to attack physically. He quickly blocked the blow and began battling the Guardian determinedly.

Mozenrath, meanwhile, inched towards the Destiny Stone. He glanced back at Aladdin, who was preoccupied with the Guardian, and smirked wickedly. He immediately stretched his gauntlet out towards it. "I've heard about you," he darkly said to the stone. Those who tried to take it were cursed. But then it had never dealt with _him_ now, had it? He shot it with a magical blast, shrinking it down to a carrying size. He cast another four or so spells on it, ones meant to contain and reign in its power at least for a little while, and seized it in his hand. He ran. Leave Aladdin to deal with the problem now. The stone was his. He had no loyalty, anymore, to his brother.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin's voice echoed desperately behind him. Mozenrath smirked, ignoring the cry and freeing Minos and Fatima to have their fun with Aladdin.

1001AN

Mozenrath clambered up the sand dune and laughed cruelly, looking back towards the temple victoriously. "Farewell, street rat. Parting is such sweet, sweet relief," he said. He brought out the stone and looked into it, smirking. His smile fell almost instantly. Reflected in it was an image of him and Aladdin when they were children. They were playing in the street together, laughing and rough housing. Inwardly he cringed. Why couldn't he remember any of this? For a moment there was something akin to sadness in his eyes as he watched the two children play. They were so foreign… He knew they were he and Aladdin, but looking down on it… It felt like watching two strangers… They seemed so content and at ease with each other, and they looked at one another with such deep trust and understanding… Had he ever really been that content? Another scene. He was sick in bed, and mother was gone and father, and he was ill. _Very_ ill. Aladdin was tending him, though, bringing him food and drink, resting his head against his chest and soothing him softly and reassuringly and calming him down while he looked vulnerably up at his brother, fearful yet feeling safe. They couldn't be more than two or three, maybe four.

Mozenrath looked uneasily back towards the temple. No. It wasn't his business anymore. The past was the past. There was no bringing it back. He owed nothing to Aladdin anymore. He covered the Destiny Stone and opened a portal with his powers. "Mozenrath, I'm impressed," a voice suddenly said.

Mozenrath paused and looked back. Coldly he smirked. "Aziz," he greeted. "You have what you want, I have what I want. Our business is done. Do what you will with Agrabah and Morbia. Unless, of course, you honestly believe you can challenge me to get the stone as well." He lit up his gauntlet.

"No, no, the stone is yours. I just wanted to congratulate your cruelty. Leaving your own brother to die at our hands and nixing the Destiny Stone's powers as well? Deliciously evil," Aziz said.

"It was, wasn't it," Mozenrath said, smirking. Finally Aladdin would be gone… But of course he wouldn't have the honor of killing him. He frowned at that. No matter. Aladdin was like an insect. If you didn't kill him when you had the chance, he would return over and over. "Make it painful." He stepped one leg through the portal.

"Would you like to watch?" Aziz questioned.

"It's probably best if neither of us take that risk," Mozenrath replied.

"Afraid your heart will soften?" Aziz questioned tauntingly.

Mozenrath paused and frowned. He wasn't _afraid_ it would soften. He got a bad feeling it would for sure. He looked at the Destiny Stone in his hand again. He saw, there, himself comforting Aladdin after some nightmare or other… A nightmare that Mozenrath would be taken far away and never be seen by Aladdin again… A premonition, more like it. Mozenrath was… he was promising...

 _"I will **always** find my way back to you. No matter what. No matter how far away we are from each other," Little Mozenrath vowed._

 _Little Aladdin… he asked, "And if we forget?"_

 _Little Mozenrath thought. "I will know my brother," he replied._

 _'_ _And if you hate me?' Little Aladdin questioned._

 _Little Mozenrath was quiet, head bowed. "Once I would have loved you... That is all we will need. It is all_ _ **I**_ _will need to come back to you."_

Mozenrath felt his heart drop. _Once I would have loved you..._ "Show me," he finally answered.

Aziz looked suspicious. Finally, though, he waved his hand and revealed a view. Aladdin was forced down on his knees by Minos and Fatima. Fatima took hold of his hair and jerked his head back. The Guardian… His weapon was at Aladdin's throat, and Aladdin looked so… so defeated… So betrayed… He'd given up. It wasn't like the pest to give up, but there was such hurt and regret and sadness in his expression, and somehow Mozenrath sensed this wasn't for all he would lose or for the pain his loved ones would feel. It was hurt over his sibling's abandonment. He wondered. Did Aladdin remember the vow Mozenrath had made?

"What are you going to do?" the sorcerer questioned.

"A bit of torture, then a swift demise. You're welcome to watch. Or help," Aziz said.

Mozenrath clicked his teeth then bowed his head. He looked up once more, eyes determined. He smirked sadistically. "I can play the torture game," he said, swirling a ball of energy menacingly.

1001AN

Aladdin cried out in pain as the Guardian slowly cut another deep gash, this time slowly tracing his collarbone. It wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact the tip was poisoned with something that made a papyrus cut burn like a fire. Imagine how much worse it was with gashes. The Guardian drew the blade down his chest and down his stomach. He willed himself not to beg for mercy. He knew it wouldn't come either way, so there would be no point to begging say for to give them an even bigger victory over him. Mozenrath had left him to die… That thought, for some reason, hurt more than anything happening to him even now.

A portal opened. "Brought another guest to the party," Aziz said, stepping through. With him was Mozenrath! Aladdin's eyes widened in hope, but quickly he kicked himself for even feeling said hope. He knew what his brother was here to do to him. But what if Aziz had captured him?

"Mozenrath, run!" Aladdin exclaimed in case Mozenrath wasn't here of his own accord after all. Hah, hah.

"Why should I run, Aladdin? After all, I have nothing to fear. I have what I want," the sorcerer answered. "I'm just here to enjoy the show." Evilly he laughed. Aladdin thought about cursing his name, but he just didn't have the energy. He wanted this to end. He just glared, eyes bitter and condemning as he shook his head at the sorcerer.

1001AN

"The boys are as unpredictable as you used to be, kitten," Chaos said to Mirage. She was looking into the hourglass with jaw set and eyes expressionless.

"What are they doing?" she tensely wondered. What was the plan? Did they have one? This didn't sit well with her, none of it. She began to pace. "We should go there. Now."

"This is their journey to take, Mirage. You left it a long time ago," Chaos answered.

"Not by choice…" she murmured.

"Wasn't it?" Chaos asked. Mirage paused. Not entirely… but part of her had chosen…

"I'm allowed a few regrets now and again," she answered, waving it off and focusing on the scene again. "What are you doing, Mozenrath?"

1001AN

Aladdin shrieked in pain as a spell of Aziz's ripped through his body. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside! The pain stopped and he gasped, choking from the agony. He forced back his tears, but oh how they threatened to come. Mozenrath was silently watching, patiently awaiting his turn. The sorcerer had not seen such pain in any eyes since his own childhood…

"Your turn, Moze," Aziz said, gesturing to Aladdin.

Mozenrath was silent. After a moment he approached Aladdin and knelt in front of him. Aladdin looked up, darkly scowling. Mozenrath pursed his lips. "I will know my brother," he suddenly said.

Aladdin looked confused for a moment, then suddenly the memory rushed back to him and his eyes slowly widened. "And if you hate me?" he weakly whispered.

Mozenrath sighed through the nose then smirked. He looked up at his brother once more. "Once I would have loved you. That is all we will need. It is all _I_ will need to come back to you," he answered. "But maybe not in love."

"If not in love?" Aladdin questioned.

"Then ancient loyalty born of a long gone past," Mozenrath answered. Suddenly he shot to his feet and spun, casting a powerful and agonizing spell at Aziz. Aziz shrieked in pain, falling to the ground and writhing, tearing at his skin and eyes to try and get whatever it was he thought was on him off. Aladdin took the opportunity to jerk free of Minos and Fatima, striking them both viciously. He leapt on the Guardian from behind and threw him into a wall.

"Run!" Aladdin ordered, leaping back to his feet. Immediately the two began to race away. "Leave the Destiny Stone!" Aladdin pled.

"Forget it," Mozenrath answered. He tore open a portal and shoved Aladdin in before following quickly and closing it up. Back to Agrabah.


	14. Secret of the Diary

Secret of the Diary

(A/N: Asha is the name Mirage in human form took when she was tricking Jasmine into buying a potion in the episode 'Eye of the Beholder', for those who were wondering where I'd gotten it from. Will probably post the rest of the story today. Enjoy.)

Aladdin and Mozenrath reappeared in Jafar's old chambers. "Welcome back," Mirage said, smirking coldly at them, Chaos on her shoulders. "You certainly had a close call, didn't you?"

"We're not out of danger yet," Aladdin replied.

"I agree. I want that stone as much as Mozenrath," Mirage said, darkly chuckling. Aladdin and Mozenrath started, dropping into fighting poses.

"Now, now Kitten, leave us not attack until Aziz has been dealt with. Otherwise we'll just have all that much more work to do," Chaos reasoned calmly, the self-satisfied smirk never once leaving his lips.

Mirage growled at him but relented in disgust, scoffing. "Aziz will know where we've gone," Aladdin said. "Or if he doesn't right away, the Guardian will. He can sense the stone and Mozenrath stupidly took it. He'll send all of Agrabah after us!"

"They won't find this place," Mozenrath assured.

"Jasmine, Iago, Abu, and Genie all know where it is, Mozenrath!" Aladdin shot. "If the Guardian leads them to this general area in the palace and they can't find us, they'll know where we are! The Destiny Stone can't be shrouded in magic. It's too bonded to the Guardian for it to be effective. We should have left it behind!"

"Then how would we break the spell on _you_?" Mirage pointed out.

Aladdin cringed then bowed his head. "There has to be another way…" he answered.

"Not one we have time to find, street rat," Mozenrath replied. Aladdin sighed.

"Give us the stone. We'll examine it," Chaos said.

"And take it," Mozenrath scowled.

"Not on my watch she won't," Chaos sang.

"How do we know _you_ don't want it?" Mozenrath demanded.

"Kid, I'm a god. What use do I have for the stone? Frankly I could make this all go away with a purr, but where would the fun be in that?" Chaos answered.

Aladdin and Mozenrath cringed, exchanging looks. He had a point. After a moment Mozenrath reluctantly held the stone out towards them. Chaos took on a cat man form and seized it before Mirage could. "There," Mozenrath grumbled.

"Good," Chaos said, looking it over. "Go get some rest, boys. This isn't over yet."

Mozenrath and Aladdin exchanged looks then reluctantly gave Chaos and Mirage space to investigate the stone. "I don't like this," Aladdin said.

"You think I do?" Mozenrath dryly questioned.

1001AN

Aladdin lay wide awake, trying to sleep, but he couldn't. Mozenrath, body exhausted, had drifted off almost immediately, which was rare for the sorcerer these days; but then he'd pushed himself harder than he had for a long time now. Aladdin rolled over and his eyes fell on his mother's journal. He blinked at it. After a long moment he picked it up and rolled onto his back again. "Who were you…?" he murmured sadly to it. Did he want to know? What did it matter if he did or didn't? She'd died years and years ago. He sighed through the nose and put the book down again, trying once more to get to sleep. Curiosity wouldn't let him, and with a frustrated growl he picked the book up once more and flipped through to the last entry they'd read. The next page now… Why couldn't he bring himself to turn it…? No. He had to. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Aladdin turned the page.

 _Jafar found out. Jafar has pursued Destane. Jafar has failed, and I will never see my son again... No, I will. I will accept Set's offer. I will become powerful. I will live in Morbia and Jafar will not touch me, nor will Destane. None of them shall... And my son, my Aladdin, will be safe from his cruel and wicked mother's hand. This Evil Incarnate..._

Aladdin frowned at this. "Evil incarnate? Morbia?" he murmured out loud, sitting up on an arm as a sense of dread began creeping through him.

"What are you muttering about?" Mozenrath asked.

"Mom's last entry," Aladdin answered. Mozenrath was suddenly wide awake and quickly reading over Aladdin's shoulder in a murmur. When he got to the place Aladdin had, he paused. "Morbia and evil incarnate? Hmm, suddenly I'm liking this mysterious mother of ours much more," he said.

"No, something is off here. Morbia and the evil incarnate…" Aladdin murmured. Wasn't that…? His eyes slowly widened. No. It _couldn't_ be.

"A wombat figure was Evil Incarnate," Mozenrath said.

"Mozenrath…" Aladdin began, about to explain that it wasn't anymore. Mozenrath put up a hand quickly. He didn't want to hear it. He was getting that same sense of dread now. They turned back to the journal.

 _It is only a matter of time before I take the Wombat's place, and when I do... No, I couldn't take Destane if I tried... Or could I with that sort of power? Perhaps the better question is, will I want to when I am in the position I was birthed to rule? Gods be with Mozenrath, Allah be with Aladdin. Cassim... I love you, my darling, yet I know you will leave. If you do, so be it, but we will not be here when you return. Alas, if only you would listen as you now walk out the door, leaving us behind to find that ultimate treasure, to forget your failure... But you never will... Farewell, my love._

 _I will go to Phasir. He is my last hope, but if he cannot help so be it. I'm no longer sure if I want it. I kiss my Aladdin's head. Farewell, my child. If ever we meet again I will not be your mother. I will be your enemy. I will be Evil Incarnate... And Mozenrath, forgive me my failure in your behalf. A kiss to you, my child Aladdin, a last embrace, and I will be no more a mother. So ends my last diary entry._

 _Asha who has become…_

"Mirage!" the two exclaimed together in horror as they read the name, sitting bolt upright and leaping to their feet. Immediately they raced down the steps to where Mirage had been with Chaos.

1001AN

"Mirage!" Mozenrath exclaimed desperately, eyes flickering through so many emotions it was impossible to count them, voice anguished.

"I remember her, I remember her," Aladdin numbly said over and over. The human form Mirage always took. The one who had sold the perfume to Jasmine. Asha. His mother! That was why she had been familiar then.

Chaos stepped into sight. "Afraid Mirage is gone, kiddies. She decided to return the Destiny Stone after all. And cancel out the spell on Aladdin, of course. Now why would she do that, I wonder? She said something about it being the last descent thing she would ever do for you two," Chaos murmured.

"You _knew_!" Aladdin freaked, seizing the deity and slamming him up against a pillar. Of course, Chaos could have smote him then and there and been done with it, but his eyes were dancing in delight. Oh he was loving this.

"I'm a god, Aladdin, I know all," Chaos answered.

"And she…" Mozenrath began.

"Does she know? Why, as a matter of fact she does. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind. She knows but… chooses to be blind to it, ignore it. What was it she wrote? If ever we meet again I will not be your mother. I will be your enemy," Chaos recited. "She stayed very true to those words now, didn't she? She knew, Aladdin. She knew… But she didn't care. At least, so it seemed. But then I suppose if all the remnants of that past had vanished from her back then, she wouldn't be risking life and limb now to be rid of the spell on you. Guess that has to do with the little trip down memory lane you boys forced her to take." They two gasped, exchanging looks. When she had turned them into children and had taken on human form to smuggle them back to Agrabah! They had gone to Aladdin's old house. She had… She had remembered the children of her body… "One last descent thing for you both," Chaos murmured, looking up at the roof seemingly lost in thought. It was a mask, they both knew it.

Aladdin gave an angered cry, throwing Chaos down. "Mozenrath, let's go!" he ordered. For once Mozenrath didn't get snarky or talk back. He ripped open a portal and dove in with Aladdin. Hmm… He would have thought he would be more reluctant. He knew if he went back it would mean his death. Aladdin didn't know, but the sorcerer did. Aziz would not let him get away with his treachery, and the spell that had been on that one door that Aladdin had entered, Mozenrath knew would probably now fill the whole temple; though he hoped otherwise… And yet somehow that wasn't even registering. All he knew was answers needed to be had.

"Good luck, boys," Chaos purred, vanishing into the air with a smirk.

1001AN

They appeared in the chamber immediately. The Temple of Destiny was back to normal, and Mirage was up ahead, the Destiny Stone in place. She was using her powers over it. The air above was swirling red and dark. The Destiny Stone was fighting back hard, and she was weakening swiftly yet hung on to her battle against it. How much more until the curse was broken, she wondered? It couldn't be much longer. However, would she have time to complete it? The Guardian, Aziz, Minos, and Fatima all were jarring the locked doors violently, trying to force it open to stop her. They would succeed. They would reach her. She knew if she hung on much longer they would come and she would be unable to fight them and also stick with breaking the curse. She couldn't do this again. She had to break it now or never. Ironic, she realized, that Evil Incarnate who had sworn to destroy Aladdin and Agrabah was now trying to save him. She could have laughed and spat at herself and any other great number of things. Why was she bothering with this? Hah! As if she didn't know.

"Mirage!" Mozenrath cried out after getting over the shock of seeing her now that they knew.

She gasped, turning and almost losing concentration before swiftly regaining it. She turned back to the stone, smirking coldly. "Mozenrath, Aladdin, so soon? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you continue to be thorns in my side. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay back. I can get very… agitated if I'm interrupted in my plans."

"Mirage, don't do it!" Aladdin exclaimed. "It could kill you!" Mozenrath, meanwhile, was doing his best not to scream in agony as the pain of the spell in this place flowed through him like a raging river. How badly was Mirage feeling it, he wondered, given it reacted to magic. On top of it she was dealing with the stone... What she risking for them... No one had ever risked something like this for him let alone an evil elemental.

Mirage bit the inside of her cheek. _It could kill you._ She knew that. She didn't comment. "Be gone, boys. This is my decision to make." The doors were cracking open. Mozenrath struck them with a spell, forcing them shut again and fortifying the splinters and cracks appearing. He hissed in pain. There was a power surge from the stone and Mirage gasped, sinking to her knees before scowling and increasing her own spell.

"Mirage, please!" Aladdin pled, starting to run towards her with Mozenrath. "Don't do this!"

"Be gone, both of you," she warned in a growl. Must they be so agitating? Oh how she would love to destroy them both. Yet here she was, doing the exact opposite.

They ran right into a field of energy that knocked them back. They couldn't reach her! "Mother, don't!" Mozenrath exclaimed, shaking it off and sitting up.

"Mom!" Aladdin cried out in fear, reaching out for her, hoping, like Mozenrath, that the use of that title would stop her.

1001AN

Mirage stiffened, paling at their words, her eyes widening. She almost lost concentration again before regaining it. She turned to them. "What?" she hissed.

"We know! Mom, we know!" Aladdin exclaimed with a sob, eyes all but begging her to come to him and embrace him after so many years. He knew she wouldn't, of course, after all this was Mirage and Asha had ceased to be long ago, but part of him still hoped…

"We know who you are. You are our mother!" Mozenrath shot, staggering to his feet and blasting the energy field around her. He gasped in pain. Gods, the power that was radiating from that. He could hardly stand the _air_ let alone the power of the field and Destiny Stone together. What was even keeping Mirage alive?! Hmm, stupid question, perhaps. Mothers had been known for pulling off almost superhuman feats in an attempt to save their children. How much more so for sorceress and evil elemental mothers?

Mirage was quiet, eyes flickering through dozens of conflicted emotions. "Arabian Night, Arabian Day, you need to leave," she suddenly and calmly said, and in the tone she used they heard a memory. They heard her voice from so long ago, unchanged yet so much gentler and more loving that it was almost foreign from Mirage's lips… "You will be safe again."

They stiffened. It was true. It was true! "No! I won't let you go again!" Aladdin exclaimed, trying to charge recklessly into the energy field. Mozenrath blasted it powerfully and cried out in pain as it shattered, sending him flying back but letting Aladdin get through.

Mirage spun, gasping. "Aladdin, Mozenrath!" she exclaimed. "Chaos, stop them!"

"Of course, kitten," Chaos's voice replied from everywhere. Suddenly Aladdin couldn't move. Nor could Mozenrath. "Sorry kiddies, but mommy has work to do."

"She'll die!" Mozenrath freaked unexpectedly, struggling.

Mirage chuckled. "Arabian Moon, Arabian Sun, you with such little faith. You should know better than anyone what I'm capable of by now," she said, relaxing now that she knew they wouldn't be doing anything stupid.

1001AN

The doors broke open as Minos, Fatima, Aziz, and the Guardian raced in. They slid to a stop, gasping. "No!" Aziz roared, lunging forward to try and stop Mirage.

"I am not losing her again!" Mozenrath suddenly cried out, breaking free of Chaos's hold—though it was more likely Chaos had let him break free—and blasting Aziz clear across the room, fury and rage in the young sorcerer's eyes. "I am beyond done with you!" He roared, drawing back his gauntlet and shooting Aziz powerfully again. "Be obliterated already!" The Guardian raced at the sorcerer, along with Minos and Fatima.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin exclaimed. He felt Chaos's hold on him loosen. He could save his brother, but he could save his mother too… A choice. He couldn't choose this!

"Kiddo, mommy's going to be just fine," Chaos's voice said to Aladdin from inside of his head. "After all, Chaos is watching."

Aladdin swallowed and looked back at her reluctantly once more before turning and racing to help his brother. He leapt forward, intercepting Minos's charge by swinging up onto his back, and turning him so he would run into a wall. He leapt off just in time and Minos slammed into it. Dazed, he wavered, groaned, then fell back.

Fatima was leaping into the air and coming down fast at Mozenrath, who was approaching a suddenly terrified Aziz. Aladdin raced ahead and leapt for her, seizing the woman around the waist and pulling her from her course with her shrieking murder. He wrapped himself around her so she couldn't break free. Unfortunately, that meant he was helpless to stop the Guardian.

Mozenrath heard the Guardian give a battle cry and strike. He turned quickly, throwing up a magical ward that blocked the blow. He screamed in pain as the power of the room intensified, then anguish as it reacted to magic. He forced himself to ignore the anguish and made his magical ward surge, sending the Guardian back. He had wondered what was keeping Mirage standing. Now he was wondering what was keeping _him_ on his feet. Mozenrath turned to Aziz once more, racing at him. Aziz scowled and leapt up. If this was a last stand, so be it. He breathed out with his magical breath. Mozenrath dove under it, rolling then shooting at him with the gauntlet. Aziz lunged in turn, dodging the blast and tearing toward Mozenrath on all fours.

A power surge tore from the Destiny Stone, making Mirage scream in pain. Mozenrath, distracted, gasped and turned. It was a dangerous mistake. Aziz leapt on him from behind, seizing his gauntlet! Mozenrath nearly panicked. With the gauntlet held, he was powerless! Well, not powerless, but much less powerful now! He still hadn't figured out a workaround to that. The Guardian, in turn, took the opportunity to lunge with a battle cry.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin screamed, releasing Fatima. In a last desperate attempt to save his sibling's life, he charged, hoping and praying he would get between the Guardian and his brother before it was too late. He knew that it wasn't to be. Mirage released a powerful surge and suddenly the Destiny Stone let out a loud shriek. The air returned to normal as the stone dazzled brightly, blinding all of those in the room… And then all was peaceful again…


	15. Final Confrontation

Final Confrontation

(A/N: Second up today. Really wanted to make this chapter really emotional, but I fell pretty short, I think. I don't know. Tried to rush it or jammed too much in then lost motivation, so sorry if it isn't as emotional as it could be. Maybe one day I'll change it around a bit to try and get that feel again.)

When the light died, Aladdin blinked a few times to clear the blindness. The first thing he heard was his pulse in his head. The first thing he saw was Mirage laying on the ground, then weakly trying to get up onto her arms. She gasped, looking at something, and Aladdin heard her scream in horror and dismay. She was looking towards Mozenrath… Terror gripped Aladdin's heart and he spun around swiftly. He went white. The Guardian was there looking horrified and numb. His axe had been swung. His axe had hit its mark. Mozenrath was now looking numbly down on the profusely bleeding gash stretched across his stomach. Cut open. He'd been cut open! In shock, the young sorcerer looked up at the Guardian with terror and disbelief in his eyes. A gaze that screamed, _how could you_.

The Guardian gasped, quickly stepping back from Mozenrath. Mozenrath grunted in pain and looked down at the injury as if still trying to comprehend what had just happened… Still trying to comprehend that he was dying… Fatima and Minos groaned, sitting up. "Wh-what happened?" Fatima moaned. Wait… She gasped, paling. "Aladdin!" she exclaimed turning quickly. On seeing he was alright, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aladdin!?" Minos exclaimed, staggering up now as well, terrified he had hurt his old friend. Both paused, though, on seeing Aladdin's numb gaze. They turned and gasped. The sorcerer!

"Oh no," Fatima gasped, covering her mouth. H-He was just a child!

Aziz, shocked too, quickly recovered. "Damn you!" he screamed furiously. Whether it was to Aladdin, Mozenrath, Mirage, or all three was anyone's guess. "I may have lost this round, Aladdin, but I will win one more battle!" Immediately he breathed his magical breath as Mozenrath gasped, collapsing against him.

"No!" Aladdin screamed, charging towards it. He coughed. When the smoke cleared Aziz was gone. So was Mozenrath! "Mozenrath!" Aladdin cried out. "Mom, he has Mozenrath! He'll kill him!"

He started. Mirage was already gone. Pain filled Aladdin's eyes. He needed to be there! He needed to save his brother! "Aladdin… Go to him," a voice said. Aladdin gasped, turning. There stood Phasir!

"Phasir!" Aladdin exclaimed. Phasir shook his head. There was no time for reunion or talk. He opened a portal wordlessly with his powers. Aladdin gritted his teeth and prepared to run through.

"Aladdin, we can help you!" Fatima exclaimed, running towards him and taking his arm. Aladdin nodded. Minos ran through the portal with Fatima and Aladdin. The Guardian too would have gone, if he hadn't had his duty here.

"And you, old seer?" the Guardian questioned Phasir.

"I must warn the others," Phasir said. The princess, the Genie, and the rest would know what to do and where to go. Maybe, just maybe, they would be on time… No… No they wouldn't, Phasir inwardly told himself. He knew they wouldn't… But at least they could say they tried. At least they would be there in time to see him one last time.

1001AN

Aziz and Mozenrath appeared in the land of the Black Sands, high up on Mozenrath's citadel. The tallest balcony. There were no parapets there to protect the edge. Mozenrath was still held in Aziz's arms, limp and weak. He looked numbly down at his land, so dark and desolate. He felt at peace for a brief moment. Then Aziz spoke. "You're going to die, boy," he growled dangerously.

"F-Funny… My-my old master said the same thing before… before I turned him into my eternal slave," he whispered. He hadn't known how weak he had become until he heard his voice come out barely a whisper. He was dying… He felt blood slipping from between his lips and choked, legs giving out as he fell to his knees. Aziz held him firm, but all he needed to do was let go and Mozenrath would fall to his death.

"Master, master!" Xerxes's muffled voice was calling from behind the closed and locked door. Mozenrath closed his eyes, swallowing. Xerxes would be fine.

Aziz pulled out a dagger, smirking sadistically. He plunged it deep into Mozenrath's spine, making the young man's body stiffen up. He choked again, every breath anguish. He couldn't move. He couldn't move anything below his neck! Aziz threw Mozenrath back onto the balcony of the Citadel and smirked wickedly down at the young man's helpless form. "If I can't have Aladdin's life, I'll settle for yours," he said. He stomped down on Mozenrath's gauntleted arm. Mozenrath shrieked in pain. He inwardly cursed Aziz for not stomping on the wrist or arm beneath the elbow. At least then he wouldn't feel the breaking bones. Or would he? Aziz reached down, ripping the gauntlet from Mozenrath's hand. He gasped in horror and appal on seeing what was beneath. "By Allah!" he exclaimed.

Mozenrath darkly chuckled. "This is what I gave for power," he sneered.

"Hoo boy, you've got it worse than me," Aziz dryly remarked. "Not that it'll matter for long." He tossed the gauntlet to the side and conjured up a sword. "You're taking too long to die, boy. Let me remedy that." He raised the sword.

"Aziz!" a furious voice yelled.

Aziz sharply looked up and started. He smirked cruelly. "Mirage," he greeted.

"Don't you dare," she threatened in a growl.

"The boy is dead either way," Aziz replied. Mirage looked at Mozenrath, a moment of panic flickering through her eyes. "Oh. I see… You've come to care for him," he said.

Mirage was silent, meeting Mozenrath's eyes filled with so many questions an emotions and confusions that she couldn't begin to decipher them. "I never stopped…" she murmured softly. Pain and longing filled Mozenrath's eyes before he shut them, whimpering as the pain began to really overwhelm. Mirage glared at Aziz. "If you touch him, you will die," she threatened.

Aziz hesitated. Why did he get the feeling this wasn't a bluff? After a moment, though, he smirked. "Fine. I won't touch him," he said. Immediately he blew his magical breath at Mozenrath. Mozenrath screamed in agony as an overwhelming pain seemed to consume his body, and as the blood began to spill from his wound in a steady and quick stream, soaking his robes and the ground beneath him.

"No!" Mirage exclaimed, immediately lunging and seizing her son, gathering him into her arms and immediately letting power flow into him as he cancelled the spell. The pain subsided. She was healing him, Aziz realized. He didn't think so. He lunged, tackling Mirage. She cried out in pain, torn away from her son. "Mozenrath!" she cried out to him. He was still bleeding! His eyes were dulling. Life was fleeing from him. She had to save her child! The balcony began to shake as she raged. Aziz lost his grip on her. She ran towards Mozenrath again. Aziz attacked with a magical blast that struck Mozenrath point blank and sent him rolling off of the balcony and plummeting down towards the ground far below! "No!" she shrieked, reaching the edge and almost jumping over herself, if not for the fact Aziz attacked, dragging her back and ripping at her. Frantically she fought him off. She needed to save her son!

1001AN

The air racing by him felt surprisingly soothing, Mozenrath realized as his world began to darken and he waited for impact. Death felt surprisingly soothing… He heard his mother's scream. His mother… He had had a mother… Granted one he would never know now, and may never have been able to know anyway, but then that was just in line with his recent luck. "No! Mozenrath!" a voice cried out. He felt something catch him from out of the air. His eyes flickered open. A man… He knew this man… His eyes filled with emotions he'd long forgotten until today.

"I know you, baba…" he whispered to the man in a whimper. Cassim. Cassim's eyes filled with anguish and fear and desperation as he gently, shakily, reached out and touched his fingertips to the young man's cheek. Mozenrath noticed, then, the others. On Cassim's shoulder was Abu. Flying alongside were Iago and Genie. Jasmine and Sadira… They rode with Cassim. For a moment Mozenrath almost thought he was imagining things.

Aladdin leapt through a portal on the balcony as Carpet came in for a landing, Fatima and Minos with him. The sorcerer could only blink once before shutting his eyes. He couldn't fight anymore. He wanted the peace and quiet. Everything went dark and the voices slowly began fading from his mind. "Mozenrath, don't go!" he heard Sadira beg. "Please!" _Sadira…_

"Son? Mozenrath, no! No, you can't give up. Don't give up!" Cassim cried out.

"Mozenrath!" he heard Aladdin's voice cry before he heard nothing further.

Cassim et al reached the balcony, depositing Mozenrath safely there. Fatima ran to him, as did Sadira, and the two began to desperately try and bring the sorcerer back. Aladdin, consumed by rage and hardly registering the presence of his loved ones, tackled Aziz from off of Mirage. "Leave my mother alone!" he freaked. Immediately he came to blows with the much more powerful opponent. Aziz breathed his magical breath at him. Aladdin leapt back just in time and lunged again, this time with Mirage at his side. She knew he couldn't fight this alone and yet come out alive, oh how she knew. But her heart was torn. She could save both of her sons, she kept telling herself. Part of her knew that was a lie, but she rejected this part.

Cassim gave a war cry and drew his sword, murder and hatred in his eyes. He attacked with Mirage and Aladdin viciously and mercilessly. Aziz, assaulted from all angles, couldn't hope to stand to them. Finally he leapt away and screamed, "You may have won this round, but you have lost something dear to you in the process! Congratulations, Aladdin! How does it feel to take a bittersweet victory for a change?!" He laughed cruelly then vanished. Mirage almost went after him again, fully intending to kill him, before she heard Mozenrath's strangled cough. She gasped, turning quickly, and ran to his side with Aladdin and Cassim, the latter of whom she only dared spare a glance at. She saw him watching her with such love and hope and shock and disbelief in his eyes that it nearly broke her again.

1001 Arabian Nights

They were gathered around the dying young man now. Fatima was crying. Sadira was pale, lips pursed tightly. "We can't save him, we can't!" Fatima exclaimed through tears.

"Move!" Mirage shouted, sliding to her son's side and shoving Fatima away. Fatima gasped, covering her mouth as Minos approached. She ran into his arms crying. He held her tightly, numbly looking ahead at the sorcerer.

"He's young! His body should be able to fight this! Mirage…" Aladdin desperately began. He trailed off seeing Mirage's stunned look. "Mom…?" he questioned uneasily, looking fearfully at his brother. Mozenrath's eyes were wide open, gazing into the sky unseeing. He noticed, then, the blood soaking the ground and his clothing. There was so much of it… Aladdin felt as though everything had come crashing down around him. "Mozenrath…?" he numbly asked. No response. "Mozenrath!" he exclaimed, falling next to his brother and shaking him. "Mozenrath, Mozenrath, wake up! Come back! Mozenrath!" He sobbed, falling over his enemy's—his sibling's—body, weeping. Mirage could hardly process what she was seeing. She felt as though she were some otherworldly force looking down on the scene from everywhere, bodiless, wordless, just a presence.

"No…" she finally managed to whisper. Aladdin looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "No!" she screamed suddenly, immediately gathering Mozenrath up into her arms. "No, no, this can't be, this can't be! Arabian Moon!" she cried out, sobbing and burying her face in Mozenrath's hair as her cat form melted away to the human one in her grief.

"Mozenrath, no!" Cassim begged. " _No_! Not now! My son, not after all this time! _Please_! Answer me! I can't-I can't lose you again!"

Desperately Mirage channeled her power into the boy, willing and willing him to wake up. "Chaos!" she cried out desperately, brokenly, but this time he didn't answer her cry. "Chaos please, please, help him!" Still silence. The god would have no more dealings with this. Mirage screamed in agony, bursting into tears. Before his eyes Aladdin watched as his mother—their _mother_ , not Mirage, not this time—cradled her lost son in her arms.

"You… you have to help him, you have to!" Aladdin finally blurted. "Bring him back, bring him back, Asha!" He sobbed, falling into his mother's back. "Ommah, please, bring him back!" he wept. Mirage choked back a sob and reached back, drawing Aladdin into her side with her free arm, the other still cradling the unmoving sorcerer whose dead eyes stared numbly up into a sky he would never see again.

"Aladdin!" a voice cried out. Jasmine. For the first time he registered it.

"Mozenrath!" another screamed. Cassim, taking Mozenrath into his arms along with Mirage and wailing to the sky. Aladdin looked up towards the inside of the Citadel. Genie floated there with Iago, Xerxes, Abu, and Carpet, all silent… He had brought them here… The spell was broken… He looked down at Mozenrath. But at what cost?

1001AN

Fifteen shovel fulls, sixteen, seventeen. Dirt being tossed to the side as the grave was being dug… The grave… Sadira stood numbly, dressed in black as she, Fatima, Jasmine, and Mirage watched Minos digging a hole. Cassim and Aladdin were in tears, too stunned to hardly breathe let alone move. Cassim was like a statue… Mozenrath… Oh Allah, how he remembered. Mozenrath, Mozenrath… Cassim had taken one look. One look had told him who the boy was. One look had told him Mozenrath was already as good as dead in his arms… One look had told him that the boy cradled in the embrace of the wife he had long thought dead, was gone…

He had completely broken down, falling to his knees and cursing every god he had ever heard of in his anguish. So many years searching, so many years wondering, and finally he found the child he had raised and loved as his own… And he was a corpse… A corpse held in the arms of a woman he had believed he would never see again… He had wept, torn between anguish and joy. Anguish had won out in the end… Asha had collapsed into his arms sobbing brokenly. The first time he had felt here there and real for all these years… He had held her tightly back and wept with her and over the child's body…

The witch of the sand felt numb. There was really no other way to describe it. When she had seen the young sorcerer, his glazed eyes staring up into the sky… She hadn't believed. She thought it was just a spell or that he was just sleeping with his eyes opened. At least, she had told herself that. Xerxes had completely broken down, crying out for his master who had not moved… who would never move _again_ … Sadira looked numbly down at the wrapped body. There was nothing she could see of him anymore. She tried to tell herself that meant it wasn't real, that meant it wouldn't hurt so badly… But it did… She hadn't cried yet. She had knelt by his body and gazed into his eyes, but she hadn't cried. She wasn't going to. Witches didn't cry, witches didn't love… She wasn't supposed to have… Tears stung her eyes. This time she didn't resist them. She let them slip down her cheeks.

Mirage was on her knees, head bowed and tears silently streaming from her eyes. She knelt beside the body they had wrapped in a burial shroud… A shroud… Burial… He was gone… She had not known tears of pain for so long… The misery of the world and the evil and the cruelty had made her laugh and entertained her wildly for so long now. No sadness, no remorse, no guilt, no pain… But now she felt pain… She felt sorrow so deep she had forgotten herself even capable of feeling it anymore… Here she was now, though, feeling it. Feeling it more painfully than anything she ever _had_ …

Abu and Iago were sniffing, heads bowed low along with Carpet. Genie was floating up in the air, looking towards the sun. Aladdin had begged him… had begged him to break the rule, to raise the dead man again… But though he was powerful, a nearly cosmic entity, raising the dead was not his power to possess. Well, he could. He had. Once before. But when it was him raising the dead, he didn't exactly raise them to the state they were in before… He raised them like zombies would be raised. Alive but not. There but gone. Decay would still happen, the body would still decompose, and all that would have been left, in time, was a walking and rotting corpse, and then a skeleton. Raising the dead to life was a power only the gods were granted to have authority over… No deity would raise Mozenrath this time…

Minos finally climbed out of the hole, tears dried on his skin and face crusted with dirt. The mamluks were gathered around, looking at the dead Sorcerer understanding but not. Sadira fell to her knees next to Mozenrath with a gasp and gently began tracing the features of his face through the linin wrapping him. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks silently. She wouldn't sob. She found his lips and paused. After a long moment she bent, kissing the bandages covering them. She sniffed, drawing back. Cassim and Aladdin came to take the body… They couldn't bring themselves to even try to lift him and drag him into that hole.

Minos stepped forward again, picking the child up into his arms and solemnly going to the grave they had dug. He looked down at the young man's shrouded body and shook his head sadly. Such a waste of a young life. But from what he'd heard, it seemed the boy had been doomed from the start. Long ago he had thrown away his life and doomed himself to an early grave. Or many other men in future, for as he understood it as long as Mozenrath could transfer his essence into a new and strong body, he would continue living. That would mean sentencing many to die in the process. In that sense this should be a good thing that he was dead now… But all anyone here felt was sadness and pain or guilt…

Minos laid the body down and climbed out of the grave. Aladdin and Cassim approached and began helping fill it in. Every handful they took, every bit of dirt dropped over the body, was a new anguish for them both. Aladdin was choking back sobs by the end. Cassim was through with tears. Now there was just silence and sorrow. He looked back towards Asha, Mirage. The woman he had long thought dead… She was coming with Jasmine and Sadira, Fatima, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Xerxes, and Genie. They began to join in the burial. Sadira wept silently. Mirage… Mirage was stoic, numb, almost as if she were dead herself. Part of her had died with the sorcerer… He was her child… She couldn't save her own child… She had tried… Gods, she had tried, couldn't that have been enough?! Oh yes, part of her had died with him…

The mamluks gave a mournful groans and moans, feeling the power of their master slip away. They began to sink, sink, sink… They were returning to the ground from whence Mozenrath had raised them. They would be at peace. That was a good thing, but also so hard… Perhaps some of them didn't even _want_ to return… The last of them disappeared beneath the sand. "Will Xerxes disappear too?" Xerxes fearfully questioned, looking at Sadira with eyes wide.

Sadira laughed through a sob and pulled the familiar close. "You aren't going anywhere, Xerxes," she promised. "You weren't made like them." Xerxes sniffed and nuzzled Sadira close. The last of the dirt was replaced. Now all that was left was a mound. There was no proper burial place for him out here. They could not bury him in the traditional way they wanted to, but they could make due. Aladdin pulled out the gauntlet. Sorrow filled his eyes. He sighed and laid it on Mozenrath's grave. He drew a dagger, enchanted by Mirage, and drove it through the glove. None who ever stumbled upon this resting place, if any ever did, would be able to take the gauntlet away, or the dagger. Genie zapped up a headstone.

"Al, the epitaph?" Genie gently asked.

Aladdin was silent. "Here Lies the Lord of the Black Sands. Let his story be a warning to all of what power can take away," he finally, bitterly, answered. Genie cringed and zapped the stone with that engraving. "Get us out of here, Genie. Please," Aladdin murmured. "I can't… I can't be here anymore…" Genie nodded.

"I'm staying," Sadira said. They looked at her. She bowed her head. "I'm staying," she repeated. "Someone needs to."

"Sadira…" Jasmine began.

"I need to do this," Sadira said. She would be the Lady of the Black Sands… She remembered her time here so well… It needed a ruler to live… To exist… Finally they nodded.

Cassim turned to Mirage. "Where will you go?" he questioned. Part of him hoped she would come back to him. He knew, though, that long ago he had thrown away any chance he had once had with her.

"Back home to Morbia," she answered, returning to her cat form.

Cassim looked down, closing his eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek. "I never stopped loving you," he said to her.

She was silent. "I do not know my own heart anymore…" she murmured in response. Perhaps she never had. "I did love you once…" He nodded, taking in a breath of air and letting it out. After a moment he boldly moved forward, kissing her lips softly. She was still a moment but soon returned. They drew apart, him gently stroking her cheek. "Farewell, beloved one."

"Farewell…" she murmured back, bowing her head.

"Mom…" Aladdin said.

She turned to him. "You read my words. You know I cannot be the mother you want or deserve," she said. "I am your enemy, Aladdin. It is all I _can_ be anymore. You will treat me as such."

"You're my mother, and I _won't_ let you go. Not this time," Aladdin replied. "You can't leave now…"

"I am always there, Arabian Sun," she gently said, cupping his cheek.

His mouth quivered and he bowed his head. "I thought you were dead," he said.

"I was," she answered. "I still am." He looked woefully up at her. Pain struck her and for a moment she almost lost her resolve, but no… She had committed herself to this long ago. She sighed and leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. "I have always loved you. As much as I hate you I love you, and believe me that's saying something. Farewell, my darling."

Aladdin held her until she faded away in his arms. He bowed his head low. His father drew him close and looked at Genie. "Get us away from this place," Cassim brokenly said, casting one last look back at the grave. Genie nodded and immediately transported all of them away say for Sadira. Sadira remained by the tomb then suddenly burst into tears. This time she didn't restrain herself. She fell over the grave and wept shamelessly and loudly.


	16. A Chance at Life

A Chance at Life

(A/N: Third chapter up and last in the story, kind of an epilogue and lead-in to the next one I plan on writing. Hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews appreciated. Kind of slips into a Hercules crossover here given they took place at about the same time if the Aladdin and Hercules crossover episode was anything to go by. And even if it wasn't, Hades would still be around so yeah...)

Mozenrath sat silently in the boat crossing the River Styx. He looked into its waters at the figures floating within. He was quiet. He was dead, he realized. He had been killed... He looked around. This felt so… surreal… He wasn't supposed to die, he wasn't! He was the most powerful sorcerer of all time! He scowled darkly and looked back towards the opposite shore. Lost ones wandered there, ones that hadn't had the coins to pay the ferry man. He could swim back… But he didn't. He would find some way.

The ferry docked. Mozenrath stepped out and boldly strode past the sleeping Cerberus and into the Underworld. He would face the judges boldly. He would face Hades himself if he had to. He was not dying like this. Not now! "Hi there! Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Heard we were getting a newcomer," a voice said.

Mozenrath sharply looked over and started. "Hades?" he asked in shock.

"The one and only. A little bird told me someone interesting was coming down to join our beautiful acreage," Hades said, putting an arm around the boy and gesturing his hand. Mozenrath blinked blankly around at the Underworld.

"Really?" he incredulously asked, glaring at Hades.

"It could use a little work. Really only gotten Elysium renovated but hey, it's a job," Hades replied, shrugging it off and chuckling. "Anyway, Nergal and Ereshkigal had no room to spare for you in Irkalla so that puts you, you know, here. With me."

"What brings the God of the Underworld here to greet me personally? Somehow I doubt it's because someone told you I was 'interesting'," Mozenrath suspiciously said.

1001 Arabian Nights

Hades paused, looking upwards. What was he thinking, Mozenrath wondered? He probably would never know. After a moment Hades turned. "Kid, kid, look, I'm throwing you opportunities here, you dig? This 'someone' doesn't exactly want you down here at the moment, but of course death doesn't work like that so some agreements had to be reached. Here's the deal."

"I don't deal with gods," Mozenrath cut off.

"The goddess of the dark arts, Hecate, tells me differently, sorcerer," Hades said, lifting Mozenrath's gauntleted hand and jabbing the gauntlet. Mozenrath started, blinking at Hades, then looked at the gauntlet. Well, that explained a lot. He frowned and removed it, showing his skeletal hand. Hades cringed in distaste.

"This is why I don't deal with deities," Mozenrath said.

"Let me fix that for you," Hades said, making the flesh appear over the bones again. Mozenrath blinked in shock. "Of course, that goes bye bye if you reach the surface again."

Mozenrath suddenly perked up, looking sharply at him. "Surface? You're…"

"Giving you a chance at life again? Yes, yes I am," Hades replied.

"That isn't like you," Mozenrath replied, eyes narrowed.

"Let's not get into the details, kid. The details make me very, how should I put this…? Angry!" he roared, entire body lighting up and flame hard springing brightly to life, shooting from his head. Mozenrath gaped in horror. Calming down again, Hades said, "Suffice it to say you don't need the details, capiche? Good. Now…" He tapped his lips thoughtfully.

"What do I have to do? What's the catch?" Mozenrath questioned.

"The catch? If you fail, you stay here forever," Hades answered.

"I'm not talking the catch if I fail. I won't be worse off than I am now," Mozenrath sneered.

"You're a clever little mortal… I hate clever mortals," Hades cautioned. Mozenrath smirked defiantly. "Unfortunately for you, the conditions of this agreement don't require me to explain the intricacies to you. You do, that's all you need to know, but the path isn't going to be easy. You're going from the deepest depths of Tartarus and making your way up, up, up… And if you fail, you're going right back down, down, down."

1001 Arabian Nights

"I don't know my way around this place! This isn't fair!" Mozenrath said.

"Oh, you'll have a guide. Much to my chagrin," Hades assured.

"A guide?" Mozenrath questioned.

"He's right through there, kid," Hades said, pulling back a curtain and gesturing towards a robed figure looking down at the pool of souls. Mozenrath didn't move for a long moment. Finally, though, he started forward. Hades entered after him but didn't follow him further, smirking cruelly and victoriously. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Mozenrath cautiously approached the figure. He paused a little ways away. After a moment he called, "Who are you?!"

The figure stiffened then bowed his head. Darkly he began to chuckle. He turned around. Mozenrath's lips slowly parted in horror. This couldn't be… "My dear boy, it has been ages…" the figure said.

Mozenrath gawked in shock. "Jafar!" he exclaimed.

To Be Continued


End file.
